My Phantom
by Reky
Summary: Higurashi Kagome acabou de se mudar para uma casa completamente estranha e que, à primeira impressão, era bela e comum. Porém, a vinda de um belo fantasma conturba sua vida. Kagome & Inuyasha. FINALIZADA!
1. Fly: Voar

My Phanton

**Nyaa! Eu num disse que My Phanton seria um projeto? Pois, então, eis aí o "tão esperado" Fic...! Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo!!**

_By Reky-chan._

--

"_Em um momento, tudo pode mudar  
Sinta o vento em seu ombro  
Por um minuto, todo o mundo pode esperar  
Deixe o seu ontem"_

_(Hilary Duff – Fly)_

--

Olhou uma última vez para a gigantesca casa, antes de, por fim, assinar o documento. Yuki – a corretora de imóveis que lhe mostrara a casa – lançou-lhe um olhar assustado e um tanto quanto sério. Suspirou, virando-se de costas para a garota de cabelos café e olhos cinzentos.

- Tem certeza de que quer esta casa, Kagome? Nossa imobiliária tem coisa melhor, e você sabe disso...

- Absoluta, Yuki. É a casa que eu sempre sonhei, quando pequena... Não tenha dúvidas!

- Acho que não sabe em que situação está se metendo... Nem ao menos ouviu as histórias horríveis que a vizinhança conta sobre esta casa, Kagome! Não estou de brincadeira...

- De novo aquela história de assombração, Yuki-chan?- Cruzou os braços, perante a afirmação da amiga.- Você sabe muito bem que não acredito nisso! Um bando de desocupados inventou isso, só para afastar interesseiros!

Yuki deu de ombros, enquanto dirigia-se em direção a seu carro. Ao sentar-se no banco, fechou a porta e acionou o carro, logo abaixando o vidro eletrônico. Hasuki Yuki era uma imobiliária recém contratada e amiga de longa-data de Higurashi Kagome, dez anos mais nova.

- Nunca se sabe... Às vezes, as coisas mais improváveis ocorrem muito mais do que as prováveis, sabia? De qualquer modo, boa sorte com a nova casa, Kagome. Caso recobre a razão, é só me ligar – está tudo naquele cartão que te dei, lembrada?

Kagome sorriu e acenou para a amiga, que já estava contornando a esquina. Virou-se para a pequena estrada de pedras que levava até as escadas. Procurou pela chave certa e abriu a porta, vislumbrando um lindo _hall. _Já estava tudo arrumado, como Kagome mandara. Ao lado direito havia uma mesinha com três vasos postos lado-a-lado – um com tulipas, outro com rosas e o terceiro com violetas. Seguindo reto, havia dois portais: um levava para a cozinha e o outro para a sala. Mais a frente, havia uma mediana escadaria que, ao lado tinha um pequeno banheiro.

Subiu as escadas e deparou-se com um extenso corredor em forma de "I". De um lado, havia três quartos, dois deles com suíte. Do outro lado, mais dois quartos, um com suíte e outro sem. No fim deste lado, havia um pequeno banheiro. As portas de todos os cômodos eram de carvalho, assim como o chão. As paredes, todas pintadas de um amarelo claro.

Foi até seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama de dossel, como de uma princesa. Até agora, não sabia se estava em um sonho, ou se tudo aquilo que estava vivenciando era realidade.

Realidade ou não, Kagome pensou, o que eu mais quero agora é dormir. E assim o fez...

--

Quando acordou, já se passavam das 6 horas. Decidiu-se por tomar um banho quente e relaxante, para depois fazer um delicioso jantar. Em seu armário embutido, retirou uma camisola de seda que batia um palmo à cima dos joelhos.

Indo ao banheiro, depositou a roupa em cima da pia e tampou a banheira, enchendo-a de água quente. Despiu-se e olhou-se no espelho que havia à cima da pia, dando um sorriso.

Sinceramente, não era feia. O corpo era curvilíneo e os cabelos batiam em sua cintura. Os olhos de um raro tom de cinza, completavam sua beleza natural. Muitas amigas suas perguntavam-lhe como que ela não tinha namorado. A resposta era sempre a mesma:

"**_Pelo simples fato de que _todos_, sem exceção, têm apenas o materialista desejo carnal e físico. Se não for por amor, não há o porquê de estar junto de alguém"._**

--

Os cabelos molhados estavam presos em um coque alto, que fazia que algumas mechas rebeldes caíssem-lhe pela face delicada. Estavam no verão e o calor predominava toda a Inglaterra. Não tinha idéia de quantos gruas faziam lá fora, mas tinha plena certeza de que mais de 20◦ eram. O olhar recaía sobre a panela de pressão: lá dentro, a sopa de legumes fervilhava.

Apoiou seu corpo no balcão e fechou os olhos, suspirando. Estava exausta... No dia seguinte, ainda teria de aturar as aulas do 2◦ colegial – que, para seu azar, estava dificílimo e passava raspando nas provas de matemática.

Ao abrir os olhos, porém, seu susto foi tamanho que a fez cair de joelhos no chão – ato que, mais tarde, causaria uma bela dor no local. Havia um homem a sua frente e olhava-a com fúria estampada nos olhos violetas. Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e batiam na metade de suas costas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, garota? Invasão de domicilio, é?

- O... O quê? I... Invasão de...? Olha, moço, acho que o senhor está enganado! Esta casa é minha!

- Não é, não! Moro aqui desde sempre! Não me lembro de a ter posto a venda...! Acho que a senhorita é quem está enganada...!- Olhou-a, confuso.- Acho melhor arrumar suas coisas, senão terei de chamar a polícia, minha cara!

Kagome suspirou. Estava confusa e uma bela dor-de-cabeça já apoderava-se de si. Levou as mãos nas têmporas e massageou-as, calmamente. Levantou-se de olhos fechados, e foi até o fogão, desligando-o – o barulho da panela de pressão não estava ajudando muito.

- Olha... Vamos comer, e depois discutimos sobre o assunto, ta bem? Estou com uma dor-de-cabeça incrível e não quero que ela aumente por causa de um engano seu...

- Engano...? Desculpe-me, mas o engano aqui é todo _seu._- Disse-lhe, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, em sinal de que não se renderia.

Kagome empurrou uma cadeira e sentou-se, sinalizando que o misterioso garoto sentasse, também. Ele, então, tentou empurrar a cadeira, porém não percebeu que esta nem se moveu. Antes de sentar-se, colocou a perna direita em cima da esquerda e, ao dobrar os joelhos para sentar-se – não encontrando nada – só sentiu o chão duro bater em suas nádegas.

- Mas... O quê...?- Exclamou, olhando para a cadeira.- Que merda é essa? Por quê não se moveu?- Olhou para Kagome assustado.- Você jogou macumba, não foi? Essa não!- Bateu na própria testa.- Justo uma macumbeira!

- O quê...?!- Kagome levantou-se, revoltada.- Olha, tudo bem me chamar de moça, mas de macumbeira? Vá se ferrar, idiota! Quer saber? Eu 'tava querendo ser caridosa com você, mas acho que será impossível e...- Parou de falar, ao vê-lo tentar apoiar-se na cadeira para levantar-se, mas sua mão ultrapassou a madeira, como se ela não estivesse ali.- Mas... O quê...?

"_Às vezes, as coisas mais improváveis ocorrem muito mais do que as prováveis, sabia?"_

- Essa não!- Kagome bateu na testa, caindo, novamente, de joelhos no chão. Olhando para o garoto de olhos violetas, completou.- No que eu fui me meter, Yuki? Por quê não te escutei, caramba?!

Continua no Capítulo Dois.

**I aí, galerinha? Tudo na boa? Tudo na paz?**

**Espero que tenham gostado do Capítulo Um! Eu adorei!!**

**Só espero uma coisa de vocês: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Bejok's!**

**By Reky-chan**


	2. Iris: Íris

My Phanton

**Aee! Finalmente o capítulo dois! Desculpem-me pela demora!**

**Fiquei tão emocionada! Logo no primeiro capítulo, recebi 12 review! Nhai... Valeu pelo apoio moral, gente! Eu estava precisando disso!**

**Deixando o papo de lado... Vamos ao capítulo dois!**

--

_"E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acredito que eles entenderiam  
Enquanto tudo é feito para ser quebrado  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"_

_(Íris – Goo Goo Dolls)_

--

**- Essa não!- Kagome bateu na testa, caindo, novamente, de joelhos no chão. Olhando para o garoto de olhos violetas, completou.- No que eu fui me meter, Yuki? Por que não te escutei, caramba?!**

**--**

Kagome sentiu seu estômago revirar e seus pulmões necessitarem de mais ar. Olhando para cima, deparou-se com o olhar curioso do garoto que sorria irônica e cinicamente para ela. Os braços cruzados demonstravam o quão ridículo ele estava achando Kagome naquele momento. Agachou-se próximo de Kagome e, em um suspiro cheio de sarcasmo, disse:

- Que foi? Ficou encantada com minha beleza?

- Muito pelo contrário... Fiquei extremamente chocada ao ver um... espírito...- Kagome estava, com muito esforço, concluindo aquela frase. Teve que arranjar mais esforço ainda para levantar-se apoiada na cadeira.

O espanto era evidente na face dele. Este, descruzou os braços e desfez a carranca, olhando seriamente para Kagome.

- Está louca, é? Espíritos _não _existem! Nunca te disseram isso na escola?

- Bem... Até alguns minutos atrás, eu também pensava que espíritos não existiam. Mas, agora a pouco, você desfez totalmente esta minha crença.

- Eu? Como assim?- Disse, levantando a sobrancelha.- Acho que você pirou de vez... Vou chamar a ambulância, tudo bem?

Já estava se retirando da cozinha quando Kagome postou-se a sua frente, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão determinada no rosto. Suspirou algumas vezes, antes de virar-se de costas para ele e falar:

- Siga-me. Quero mostrar-lhe algo. Só para confirmar minha hipótese...

- Qual hipótese? A de eu ser um espírito vagando sem rumo por esta Terra de Deus? Acho melhor você ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, garota.

- O que foi? Está com medo?- Desafiou.

- É claro que não! Por que teria?

- Nada, não... Então, não vejo razão para recusar-se me seguir... Vamos para a sala dos espelhos. É só subir as escadas e virar a direita, no quarto onde não há suíte...

- Eu sei aonde é essa porcaria de quarto! Você acha que sou o quê? Morei nesta casa minha vida toda!

- Eu creio que você seja um espírito...- Kagome deu de ombros e abriu a porta, dando de cara com um enorme aposento, revestido de espelhos de diversas formas, alturas e larguras.

Inuyasha ainda estava parando a porta, quando Kagome adentrou o local. Ficou lá, imóvel, o braço suspenso ao lado do corpo e olhando para Kagome, com uma expressão de desconforto misturada com repreensão e desprezo. A garota, por sua vez, limitou-se a abrir os braços e dar um giro de 360º. Olhou para o garoto e fez um gesto para que ele entrasse.

- Pensei que você achasse que eu fosse um espírito, não um vampiro.- ironizou, descruzando os braços e adentrando o cômodo, ainda sem coragem de visualizar-se no espelho.

**- **Bem... Foi só uma hipótese.- Kagome deu de ombros.- Creio que dê certo. Então, faça-me o favor de colaborar, sim? Se você realmente for um espírito, eu...

- Cale a boca, sua idiota! Será que você ainda não percebeu que eu não sou um maldito fantasma?!

E ele virou-se. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, aquela garota estava o assustando com aquela baboseira de ser um espírito. Tanto que ele até tremeu um pouco quando se virou para olhar-se no espelho. Mas era aí que estava o problema...

Ele não se viu refletido no espelho.

- Esse espelho deve estar quebrado...- bufou, virando-se para tentar se ver em algum outro espelho. Porém, por mais que tentasse, ele nunca mais se veria refletido neles...

Enquanto se virava rapidamente para tentar se ver nos espelhos, cada vez mais sua pequena esperança de não ser mais um fantasma ia extinguindo-se. Até tornar-se nula e ele cair de joelhos no chão, chorando desesperado.

- Todos... todos esses malditos espelhos... Todos eles estão quebrados.

Mas proferir aquelas palavras era hipocrisia dele. Era fato que os espelhos não estavam quebrados – até mesmo porque sempre que se virava, sempre via o reflexo de Kagome, mas nunca vira o seu.

Foi então que sentiu uma mão apoiar-se em seu ombro – uma mão que ele soube ser da garota, até então, desconhecida para si. Ele virou o rosto e viu o sorriso dela, o sorriso que estava em seus olhos, não em sua boca... Era um sorriso que ele jamais havia visto antes, mas que o fazia sentiu-se confortável.

- Pare de me olhar assim!- murmurou, sem ter muita voz para gritar.- Saia daqui, garota. Eu quero é que você vá para...

Mas não continuou. Kagome havia o abraçado. Um abraço... Nunca fora abraçado daquela maneira, somente por sua mãe – que falecera quando ele completara sete anos.

- Meu nome é Higurashi.- ela disse.- Kagome Higurashi. Quero ser sua amiga, garoto. Então, faça-me o favor de colaborar e deixar que eu te abrace, ok?

- Quem disse que eu quero ser seu amigo? Quem disse que quero sua compaixão?

- Compaixão? Há!- riu-se, divertida.- Você deve ser muito tolo mesmo! Eu não estou tendo compaixão de você. Eu só quero que fiquemos próximos, pois, pelo jeito, você não sairá daqui, não é?- ele assentiu.- Pois bem! Eu também não vou sair! Qual é o seu nome?

Os olhos violetas e penetrantes antes tão decididos, acompanharam seus lábios em um sorriso. Não sabia de onde conseguira sorrir – raras eram as situações em que sorria tão espontaneamente. De alguma forma, porém, Kagome conseguira arrancar de si...

- Hector. Inuyasha Hector Esse é o meu nome.** (EXPLIQUE!)**

**- **Hector?- Kagome assumiu uma expressão interrogativa.- Acho que já ouvi esse sobrenome antes... Ah! Deixa pra lá!

Os dois sorriram e levantaram-se, juntando as mãos. Somente então, perceberam o que estavam fazendo – Kagome pondo a mão no ombro de Inuyasha, os dois se abraçando e pegando as mãos! Tudo isso era impossível, não? Afinal, haviam comprovado que Inuyasha era só um espírito, não?...

--

Contínua no Capítulo Três.

--

**Hii!**

**Bemm... Aqui é a Reky Chan trazendo o Segundo capítulo de My Phanton! (vocês: Sérioo? O.ó). Sim, sim! Sério! XD**

**Bem, vocês estavam lendo tranqüilamente MP, quando aparece no meio do texto um EXPLIQUE, né? Pois bem, aqui vai: neste capítulo, abri a sessão explique que às vezes aparecerá nos capítulos.**

**Vocês viram que aparece bem em uma fala do Inu, né?**

_**- Hector. Inuyasha Hector .Esse é o meu nome.**_

**Fiquei vidrada porque li A Mediadora – livro Um. Me inspirei no Jesse! Amo aquele fantasma! XD Ele, além de ser TDB, é lindooo!**

**Reviews:**

**Aggie18: **Olá! Engraçada? XD. Esse capítulo decaiu, na minha sincera opinião! Bem... se você está falando daquele filme que ela está na casa dela, mas na verdade ela é um espírito que está em coma em um hospital... Sim, de um certo modo foi inspirado (aqui no Brasil o filme se chama E Se Fosse Verdade). Bem. Eu arranjo um jeito! Beijos!

**Mia-chan: **Mew, eu te amoo primaa! Você arranjou tempo só para vir aqui e comentar! ( emocionada). É por isso que eu te amoo! (abraça!). Não tem problema você não saber muito sobre IY, até porque a Fic é UA, né? Um beijo ainda maior!

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan: **Olá! Que bom que está achando legal! Sua opinião é muito importante para mim, viu? Não se preocupe, eu continuo sim, viu? Beijos!

**Kanna: **Hoe! Interessante? Obrigada! Bem, espero que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto quanto esse! Xauzinhoo!

**Nikki-Kousaka: **Nikki, que bom que está gostando! Nota 10? Nossa! Isso é muito, não? Beijos!

**Mk-chan160: **Oie! Bem, como já disse pra Aggie, de certa forma foi, sim, baseada. Mas terá coisas que não ocorreram no filme! Um toque da minha imaginação fértil. Mas o Inu não vai estar em coma, nem nada! Ele MORREU realmente! Pois é... Eu tentei fazer um pouco de comédia! Beijos!

**Carol Freitas: **Perfeito? Acho que é muito... xD Não... só a Kagome-chan é capaz de ver o Inuzinho... É mais ou menos isso... Mais pra frente eu vou explicar o porquê da Kagome ver ele... Obrigada pelos elogios, mas este capítulo ficou ruimzinho, comparado ao primeiro... Beijos!

**Marin e June: **Oi! Que legal! Sempre quis fazer Fics em conjunto, nunca consegui, porém... Que bom que está achando legal! Fico realmente feliz! Beijos!

**Satsuki: **Olá! É que não teve jeito... tive que fazer o Inu humano... Meios Youkais e Youkais são muito resistentes, concorda? Talvez ele não estaria morto pelo motivo que ele morreu na fic... Sorry... TT Beijos!

**Neiva: **Oi! Não, a Kagome não morreu. Mas o Inuyasha, sim! XD E não foi enfarte! Juro que foi por um motivo muito mais sinistro! Beijos!

**KagomeSchmitt: **Oi! Que bom que gostou do Primeiro! Acho que vai odiar o Segundo... "... Eu também gosto! Nunca tinha me ocorrido fazer uma história desse tipo, mas quando a inspiração chega, não dá pra segurar, dá? Beijos!

**Lulinha-Taishou: **Oi, Lulinha-chan!(pode chamar assim?) Sério? Que bom que está gostando! (Feliz). Hehe! Será que eles não podem se tocar? Acho que podem sim! Bem... Eu sou como qualquer pessoa: cheia de defeitos... Eu demoro, quando preciso... Espero que me perdoe! u.u Beijos!

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_Kagome pesquisa o porque de poder tocar o Inu!_

**PS: desculpem-me se este capítulo caiu! É que foi meio difícil escreve-lo! Na parte em que o Inuyasha fica se virando, desculpem-me se Espelho saiu muito repetitivo, viu?**


	3. Hello: Olá

**Hi, dears!**

**Sou rápida, não?! Também, não pude resistir! Estou demasiada ansiosa com My Phanton! Simplesmente, estou AMANDO as review's! Fico até emocionada com os elogios que recebo! Vocês são minha fonte para continuar a escrever MP. ( Reky pega um lenço e seca os olhos, que até então estavam úmidos de lágrimas).**

**Por fim, o que tenho – realmente – a dizer é: MUITO OBRIGADA PELO APOIO, pessoas! **

**Yeah! A Tia Rumiko me deu de Presente de Natal o Inuyasha & Cia e Ranma ½ & Cia! Valeu Tia Rumiko Takahashi!!! Bem... Para falar a verdade, valeria, seu eu não estivesse mentindo. De qualquer maneira (¬¬) Inuyasha e Ranma ainda não me pertencem, mas arranjarei um modo de subornar sua criadora! XD**

--

_**My Phanton  
**_**_By Reky-chan   
_**_**No Copy, okay?**_

--

_De repente eu sei que não estou dormindo  
Olá  
Eu ainda estou aqui  
Tudo o que restou de ontem_

_(Evanescence – Hello)_

--

_- Kagome? Kagome? Você está aí? Ei, Miroku... Eu acho que ela está despertando!_

Vozes. Tudo não se passava de vozes desconhecidas e que Higurashi Kagome não poderia identificar, mesmo que tentasse aguçar sua audição... E mesmo que tentasse se lembrar de onde estava – era completamente inútil.

Suas pálpebras pesavam tanto que Kagome teve de abri-las com os dedos de suas delicadas mãos de garota. Por fim, reconheceu sua antiga sala de aula – embora parte dela estivesse recoberta por duas cabeças, as quais Kagome julgou ser de Sudely Sango e Preweet Miroku, ambos amigos de infância.

- Tem razão, Sango! Finalmente, Kagome!

Miroku – primo e um garoto com problemas em casa – era um rapaz bonito e, de passagem, gentil e elegante com todo mundo. Era um galanteador de primeira categoria, porém nutria uma paixão de anos por Sango. Seu cabelo curto – exceto por um pequeno rabo de cavalo – era castanho escuro e faria um belo quadro, a julgar por seus olhos azul mar. Tinha um bom humor que fazia qualquer pessoa rir, até mesmo a mais fria delas.

Já Sango – melhor amiga e companheira de todas as horas – era uma estudiosa de plantão. Durante o período de aula ela utilizava lentes de contato, mas assim que chegava em casa as trocava por seu casual óculos. Sango era uma garota tímida e nutre fortes sentimentos por Miroku, porém pensa não ser correspondida. O cabelo cor de chocolate e os olhos verdes a faziam uma garota bonita e atraente – era magra e com os cabelos cumpridos até a cintura. Seu humor era considerado mutável, uma vez que Miroku atrevia-se a lhe palpar partes impróprias.

- É muito feio dormir em aula, Kagome!- murmurou Sango, já que o professor ainda estava em sala de aula, guardando o material que fora utilizado.- De qualquer maneira, creio que terei de emprestar-lhe a matéria, não?

Kagome olhou ao seu redor. Nem percebeu que começara a dormir em plena aula de matemática – justamente a matéria em que mais precisava de auxílio. Para seu próprio bem, ela ainda tinha Sango como amiga, que por sinal era uma das melhores na matéria.

- É o que eu acho, Sango...- Miroku falou, fazendo um gesto com as mãos.- Mas fazer o que, né? Acho que a Kagome deve estar exausta, afinal mudou-se ontem de casa...

- Tem razão, Miroku. Desculpe-me, Kagome... Acho que peguei pesado com você, não? Perdoe-me, amiga... Realmente, não tive a intenção...

- O quê? Sobre o que vocês estavam falando, pessoal?- Kagome perguntou. Somente quando Sango começara a desculpar-se que ela finalmente voltara a sua plena consciência.- Desculpem-me... Acho que estava distraída.

- Acha?- ironizou Miroku, arregalando os orbes azuis.- Eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza, cara prima...

Kagome apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando para Sango e Miroku. Alguns segundos depois, ela levantou-se da cadeira e pegou a mochila, às pressas. Então, correu até a porta da sala e saiu por ela, despedindo-se dos amigos – que, por sinal, olhavam-na de boca aberta.

- Creio que a amiga de vocês tem algum distúrbio mental... Melhor prevenirem...- o professor comentou com os dois, logo saindo da sala.

--

- Olá. Posso ajudar-lhe, senhorita?

Kagome correra até a biblioteca da cidade, a fim de pesquisar sobre Espíritos e Fantasmas. Na realidade, o único motivo de ter dormido tarde durante a noite era porque estava pesquisando na antiga biblioteca de sua casa. Infelizmente não encontrara nada e acabou dormindo em cima dos livros.

Somente acordara por causa de Inuyasha, que entrou na biblioteca perguntando o que ela havia feito com o seu antigo quarto – que agora estava completamente bege, e anteriormente era azul.

- É que...- ofegou.- Eu gostaria de saber aonde é a sessão de assuntos para-normais...- ofegou novamente, enquanto colocava a mão à cima do coração.

A bibliotecária – uma senhora de uns cinqüenta anos – olhou-a desconfiada e apontou uma direção, abaixando os óculos quando Kagome passou por si, agradecendo.

Sem duvida, a sessão de assuntos para-normais era minúscula. Ao seu redor, as sessões de romance e ação eram quase predominantes. Kagome sentiu um sentimento de frustração no peito, mas logo pegou alguns livros e levou-os a uma pequena mesa que havia ali perto.

Sentando-se na mesa, ela leu a lombada de um dos livros " _Conde Drácula: Mito ou Realidade?_", descartou-o. Afinal, Inuyasha era um Fantasma, não um aspirante a um servo de Drácula. Puxou outro livro para perto de si, este denominado "_Acontecimentos Julgados Para-normais e que Mudaram o Mundo_" Kagome fez uma careta e separou o livro.

O próximo livro que veio a sua mão ela abriu. Na capa não dava para ler o nome, mas Kagome não ligou para este fato – o livro já estava com uma aparência velha. Passou algumas páginas dele e seus orbes arregalaram-se.

Dentro do livro não havia nada escrito.

Ela levantou-se, decidida a saber o porquê de aquele livro estar... bem, naquele estado. Caminhou até o balcão, onde a bibliotecária estava lixando as unhas de cor rosa. Kagome bateu com o livro na madeira, chamando a atenção da mulher – que olhou-a fazendo uma careta de repugnância.

- Ai, querida... Não precisa ser tão grosseira. Uma dama não deve ser tão... _vulgar._

- Acontece, senhora, que eu fiquei completamente abominada com o modo que tratam seus livros!- Kagome abriu o livro em qualquer página.- Antes de coloca-los na estante, pelo menos trate de dar uma olhadinha neles, sim?

A mulher ajustou os óculos no nariz em formato de batata. A boca – com um batom incrivelmente vermelho – abriu-se e ela quase deu um grito de susto. Começou a passar as paginas do livro e, não encontrando vestígio de palavras, virou-se para o computador.

- Maldição! É uma maldição!- ela sussurrava.- Ele quer se vingar! Oh, oh, oh! Minha nossa…!- ela estava desesperada. Então, repentinamente, parou. Com a voz e expressão calma voltou-se para Kagome.- Isso é explicável, minha jovem. Você tem de derramar tinta nele... Veja.

A perua pegou um tinteiro – daqueles bem antigos – e derramou a tinta negra na página amarelada do livro. Kagome abriu a boca tentando impedi-la, mas já era tarde demais...

Até a tinta começar a desaparecer e, em seu lugar, formarem-se palavras indistintas.

- Viu só? Eu disse que era só jogar tinta...

- Aonde eu compro isso?- Kagome apontou para o tinteiro.- Aonde tem para vender?

- Ora! Como se eu soubesse!Quando comecei a trabalhar esse tinteiro já estava há bastante tempo aqui... Nunca mais vi um para vender.

- E como é que eu vou fazer para ler?!- sua face assumiu um tom avermelhado.- Eu preciso desse livro, dona! Não sei o porque, mas eu preciso!

A outra virou-se para Kagome e abaixou os óculos, novamente. Deu um meio sorriso – um tanto quanto maléfico – e deu as costas para ela, começando a mexer em algo. Alguns segundos depois, voltou-se com um cartão em suas mãos.

- Não diga a ninguém sobre este lugar, menina, ou irá se arrepender. É um lugar amaldiçoado, no qual eu nunca mandaria pessoas para lá. Porém, parece-me que você necessita mesmo de uma ajudinha... Creio que o senhor – dono desta loja – poderá socorrer-lhe. Somente tome o cuidado de não tocar-lhe e de não falar-lhe o nome... Quanto a este livro velho,- ela pegou o livro e o arremessou no lixo.- creio que não lhe seja tão útil assim.

E começou a lixar as unhas novamente.

--

- E aí, Kagome? Encontrou alguma coisa que nos explique o porquê de termos nos tocado?

Assim que chegara em casa, Inuyasha viera correndo em sua direção, com um brilho no olhar que quase fizera com que Kagome mentisse e dissesse que "sim, mas eu estou cansada e não lhe contarei.".

- Não, Inuyasha...- Kagome suspirou, jogando a mochila para um lado.- Foi tudo inútil, nem sequer um vestígio... Só montes de livros sobre o Drácula...!

- Ei! Mas o Drácula não é importante! **Eu** **sou importante!**- ele cismou, como uma criança de cinco anos quando está de mau humor.

- Como se eu tivesse opção...

Kagome jogou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos. Não queria ser tão grossa com Inuyasha, mas não podia evitar. Sua busca por informações fora completamente nula e ainda encontrava uma bibliotecária perua e com um parafuso a menos na cabeça. Realmente, depois de se mudar para aquela casa, sua vida dera uma reviravolta completa...

--

Continua no Capítulo Quatro.

--

**Nhai... Prontinho! Espero que não me matem por ter parado em uma parte dessas! XD Mas é que não posso continuar... Só no próximo capítulo, é claro... **

**Minha intenção era fazer este capítulo só em janeiro, mas não me contive! Escrevi o Capítulo Dois dia 17 de dezembro e hoje (pega o celular) 19 eu já escrevi o Quatro.Record! Dois dias!! Quero uma recompensa, viu? **

**Bem, este capítulo será o ultimo do ano (sim, sim... Se eu não tiver outra recaída por causa das review...), então vou desejar-lhes Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo repleto de saúde, paz, alegria e cheio de seus sorrisos maravilhosos! E como presente, eu só quero review! Isso me basta! **

**Marin e June: **Oi! Se eu for não! Eu respondo com certeza, Marin! Nya... Grata!No que vai dar? Só mais pra frente! Kiss!

**KagomeSchmitt: **Olá! Amou o Segundo? Pensei que não fosse gostar! Bem, creio que decepcionarei você neste capítulo, afinal nada foi esclarecido, né? Provavelmente no próximo ou no capítulo cinco vocês descubram o porque! Beijos!

**Lara Himura: **Oi! Obrigada! Bem! Você só saberá no capítulo Quatro ou Cinco! Depende da minha vontade! (huahuahua! Sou má!) Bem... isso eu não posso dizer. O Inu só vai contar mais pra frente, viu mocinha? Bem... **SE** ele foi assassinato, o Houjo seria uma boa opção! Beijos!

**Juliana Assis: **Oi! Kawaii? Nhai... Gentil de sua parte! É... deu muita dó faze-lo tão desesperado... Mas fazer o quê? É a história! XD Não demorei, foi até que BEM rápido, né? DOIS DIAS! Beijos!

**Satsuki: **Oie! Boa?! Obrigada! Espero não ter te decepcionado com este, então! É o que eu pensei! Mas eu até que fiquei feliz por ser inédito! Apesar de baseado na Mediadora, né? Beijos!

**Nikki-Kousaka: **Nikki-chan (posso te chamar assim?) Amando! XD Exagero, exagero (multidão de pessoas)! XD Não, ele não era fantasma. Ele é! Mais pra frente você saberá!Beijos!

**Paulinha-Chan: **Oi! Adorou? Nhai... Que lisonjeiro! É que foi baseado em um livro da Meg Cabot, A Mediadora, conhece? Beijos!

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan:** Oi! Pois é... não havia jeito de escrever o final de outro modo. Até havia, mas resolvi deixar daquele mesmo...! Lamento! Curiosidade? Isso é um bom sinal, não é? É claro que sua opinião é boa! Você descobrirá mais tarde! Elogios? Quantos! (Reky cai pra trás). Kissus já ne!

**Naninhachan:** Oi! Nyah! Ótimo é saber que você está curtindo a Fic! Beijos!

**FELIZ NATAL**

**PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO**

**A GENTE SE FALA ANO QUE VEM! **

**CONTO COM VOCÊS, OUVIRAM?**

_By Aiyamoto Becky – Reky Chan_


	4. Untitled: Sem Título

**... Silêncio mórbido ... **

**... Reky aproxima-se nas pontas dos pés e checa se está tudo bem. Suspira e relaxa, mas se assusta ao receber um tomate na face ...**

**- Hei! Foi mal, pessoas! Eu realmente queria ter escrito este capítulo antes, mas ocorreram tantas coisas que minha cabeça ficou zonza! Para começo de conversa, eu voltei antes de ontem de uma viagem **super cansativa **e ainda SEM O MEU CELULAR NOVINHO! 'Tá legal que a culpa foi minha de ter esquecido a bolsa no banheiro, mas isso não justifica um FURTO, né não?**

**Bem, realmente, desculpem-me! (reverencia).**

**--**

**_Não. Não é meu. Nem seu. Nem de ninguém. 'Tá, é de _alguém _sim. É da Tia Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Não, ela não me deu de Natal. Sim, eu espero conseguir Inuyasha e Ranma pra mim! ( olhar maléfico )._**

_--_

My Phanton

By Reky-chan©

No copy, yeah?( estala os dedos)

--

_"Eu abro meus olhos  
Eu tento enxergar mas eu estou cego  
Pela luz branca"_

_(Untitled – Simple Plan)_

--

Seus passos, incertos, pararam assim que chegou a soleira da distinta loja. Era um pouco estranha a decoração de sua fachada, porém não importou-se com isso. Era somente uma loja, correto? Uma loja bem macabra, mas ainda sim, uma loja.

Kagome sentiu uma fina gota de seu suor passar por sua nuca, adentrando sua roupa e parando por ali. Suspirou novamente, antes de tomar a decisão final e puxando a maçaneta, empurrando a porta – que deu um guincho que fez Kagome saltar de susto.

- Quem ousa adentrar minha morada?- disse uma voz em algum ponto indistinto.

Kagome arrepiou-se. Tudo bem a fachada da loja ser macabra, mas dentro da mesma já era demais! Estava um breu total e ela não conseguia ver um palmo a frente do nariz. Para piorar ainda mais a situação, havia aquela voz...

E aqueles passos que pareciam estarem vindo em sua direção.

- Por favor, não me machuque!- fechou os olhos, com medo do que – possivelmente – viria.

- Você acha que eu sou o quê, garota? Posso dizer-lhe que não sou um monstro de quatro braços ou coisa parecida...- ele riu secamente.- Só quero pegar uma vela... Esta loja é escura.

Kagome deu um meio-sorriso. Havia se precipitado, sabia. Porém, o medo de ver alguém assustador acabou vencendo a luta contra toda a coragem que reunira para ir até aquele lugar amedrontador. Já havia a teoria de ser um lugar horripilante – devido a reação da bibliotecária – mas Kagome acreditou que a velha senhora haveria de estar exagerando.

Ouviu o barulho de algo sendo raspado e logo percebeu uma luz. O "ser" que estava no recinto consigo havia acendido uma vela e estava acendendo um lampião. Kagome – finalmente – pôde vislumbrar melhor a loja.

Era um lugar pintado inteiramente de negro e a maioria dos tecidos era couro ou seda. De um dos lados havia uma janela encoberta com uma cortina preta, juntamente de um sofá de couro da mesma cor. Kagome abraçou-se, contendo outro arrepio.

- Se esta loja é tão escura assim...- Kagome anunciou, aproximando-se da janela.- Então por que não abre as cortinas? O dia está magnífico!- ameaçou abrir as cortinas, mas o homem avançou sobre si e segurou suas mãos com força, impedindo-a de qualquer movimento.

- Não abra.- disse casualmente.- Não gosto da luz que o sol irradia. Irrita meus olhos.- explicou, distanciando-se dela e dirigindo-se até uma estante repleta de livros.- Então, a senhorita pode me dizer o que deseja de minha humilde pessoa?

A luz que o lampião irradiava fez com que Kagome pudesse ver o homem que folheava um livro calmamente. E surpreendeu-se. Não era um homem que cuidava de toda aquela loja.

Não.

Era um garoto.

Não devia ter mais que treze anos. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, quase inexpressivos. Sua face não expressava nenhum sorriso que garotos de sua idade normalmente havia. Trajava vestes negras, assim como o restante ao seu redor.

- Eu... Eu...- Kagome suspirou, tentando relaxar. Sem sucesso.- Fui na biblioteca há alguns dias... Encontrei um livro sem inscrições e a bibliotecária disse-me para jogar tinta nele... Ao fim ela jogou-o no lixo. Gostaria de saber se... o senhor teria essa tinta.

O garoto deu um meio sorriso, enquanto fechava o livro que folheara até o momento. Uma nuvem de poeira surgiu no ar e Kagome tossiu um pouco.

- Creio que esta tinta não terá grande utilidade se a bibliotecária jogou o livro no lixo. E, por favor, meu nome é Hanajima Megume.

- Eu posso dar um jeito! Posso procurar o livro! Ou eu posso simplesmente comprar outra edição!- Kagome desesperou-se.

- Qual era o nome do livro, mesmo?- Megume perguntou, procurando por outro livro na estante de carvalho negro. Deu um meio sorriso sem motivo algum.

- Creio que eu não lhe disse...- ela corou.- Nem poderei dizer-lhe... O livro, além de não ter inscrições, também não tinha nome. Achei muito estranho...

- Interessante...- ele sussurrou, enquanto folheava outro livro.- Um livro sem nada escrito... Muito interessante.- desviou seus orbes chocolates das folhas e fixou-os em Kagome.- Qual era seu nome, mesmo?

Kagome tremeu. Como assim? Parecia que estava tão compenetrado em sua leitura e – repentinamente – ele pergunta-lhe o nome? Não. Ele não iria enrolar a garota. Lembrava-se muito bem das palavras da bibliotecária anormal. Não deixaria levar-se por um garoto de doze anos.

- Eu... pretendo ficar em anonimato. Megume.- terminou a frase dizendo seu nome a contra gosto.

- Tudo bem. Pode falar-me seu nome, senhorita anônima. Não lhe lançarei uma maldição.- ele riu, um tanto ingenuamente.- Digamos que você seja... bonitinha demais, para ser amaldiçoada por mim, não é?

Kagome deu um passo para trás, conseqüentemente batendo em uma parede. Cambaleou e sua vista tornou-se turva enquanto as palavras do jovem adentravam sua mente.

- Amaldiçoar? Como?

- Pelo **nome**. Aprendi com alguns livros que estão nesta estante. Ainda era pequeno quando peguei-os... Foi mais para proteger minha irmã, sabe?- um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Pelo nome...- Kagome ecoou, retirando as costas da parede fria e caminhando em direção ao garoto, que a olhava.- Eu... posso saber o que o senhor Megume está fazendo?

- Só se me disser seu nome, senhorita anônima.- brincou, virando-se novamente para a estante.

Kagome hesitou por algum instante – antes se suspirar e, com a voz embargada, concluir sua frase em um repente de segundo.

- Higurashi Kagome.- soltou o ar pela boca, tensa.- Eu... Quero dizer, você... Pode me ajudar?- perguntou um pouco temerosa.- Sabe... Eu estou fazendo isso por um amigo meu...

- Talvez. Para isso, você terá de responder mais uma pergunta, senhorita Kagome.- finalizou Megume, olhando Kagome com um olhar sério. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.- Seu _amigo _é um fantasma, estou certo? Um espírito perturbado. Creio que estava procurando o livro na sessão de assuntos para-normais.

- Sim. É isso mesmo.- respondeu, engolindo em seco. Ele conseguira deduzir coisas que Kagome demoraria muito mais tempo para fazer.

- Creio que seu livro misterioso, senhorita Kagome...- ele pegou um livro na estante repentinamente.- Seja este aqui, não?

Kagome observou o objeto que Megume segurava com suas duas mãos. Era o mesmo livro que havia pegado na biblioteca. Pegou-o de suas macias mãos e o puxou para si – vendo que o livro continuava sem título e com as páginas em branco.

- Como conseguiu este livro? É o mesmo!

- Aquela bibliotecária não sabe de nada...- Megume suspirou.- Cometeu o maior erro de sua vida ao jogar este livro fora. Tive que ameaçar amaldiçoa-la para que recuperasse o livro, já que tinha medo de quebrar as unhas...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos – enquanto olhavam fixamente para o livro que repousava entre os braços de Kagome. Repentinamente, ocorreu a idéia em sua cabeça de adolescente. Como pudera se esquecer de algo tão importante?

- E a tinta, senhor Megume? Preciso da tinta para poder ler, não?

Megume havia aberto a boca para responder sua pergunta, quando uma voz feminina surgiu nas costas de Kagome. A garota teve que evitar dar um berro de pavor quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro direito. Virando sua cabeça com todo cuidado possível, Kagome pôde distinguir uma garota de cabelos negros e ondulados, com olhos tão castanhos quanto ao garoto à sua frente.

- Desculpe meu irmão, por favor. Creio que seu conhecimento sobre fantasmas e espíritos perturbados não seja tão grande quanto o meu.- riu a garota.- Meu nome é Hanajima Saki, irmã mais velha de Megume e sua protegida, como costuma dizer por aí.

Ela não deveria ser muito mais velha que Kagome. No máximo, uns dezoito anos para a Hanajima fêmea. Ela dirigiu-se a um sofá e, com sua voz serena, pediu que Kagome entregasse-lhe o livro.

- Estava espiando por trás da porta, minha irmã?- Megume perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Saki.- Não vejo motivos para tanta curiosidade...

- E eu não vejo motivos para reclamar, Megume.- Saki estava séria, enquanto folheava o livro.- Afinal, quem era que sempre espiava minhas conversas com amigas?- o garoto corou um pouco, enquanto via a irmã folhear o livro.- Vejamos... Onde está?

- Desculpe interromper, senhorita Hanajima... Mas o que a senhorita está procurando?

- A inscrição.- respondeu lentamente, virando as folhas com mais voracidade. A uma certa altura do campeonato, parou de folhear e virou-se para Kagome.- Estranho... Você me lembra uma amiga. Pode me chamar de Hana-chan!- sorriu.

- Amiga, é?- Megume perguntou, assustado.- Está falando da Honda? Bem que ela me lembrou dela também!

Kagome ficou sem graça. Sentia-se totalmente deixada de lado enquanto os dois irmãos conversavam entre si. Decidiu por somente esperar alguma conclusão de Hana-chan. E ficou ali, sentada, vendo os ponteiros do relógio em formato de lua cheia mudarem a cada minuto.

Pelo menos, até ouvir a voz de Hana-chan.

- Encontrei! Agora, Kagome, acho melhor você decorar o número desta página... Ou senão terá um trabalhão para encontrar novamente a única inscrição visível...- Megume virou-se e pegou um papel e uma caneta e esperou que a irmã dissesse o número.- Mil Setecentos e Setenta e Sete.

- Mil Setecentos e Setenta e Sete?!- Kagome exclamou, chocada.- Quantas páginas têm esse livro? Tem índice?!

Os irmãos olharam para Kagome e riram.

- É claro que sim!- Saki foi quem respondeu. Porém, quando as _verdadeiras_ inscrições aparecem, a que está nesta página desaparecerá até as outras fizerem o mesmo.

- E qual é o tempo de duração?- Kagome perguntou, pegando o número que Megume havia anotado em sua letra caprichosa.

- Creio que seja em cerca de meia hora.- Megume respondeu, passando os dedos brancos por seu cabelo.- Mas o tempo de acordo com a magia utilizada varia. Por exemplo, uma pessoa comum como a senhorita Kagome pode ser de dez a vinte minutos. Já sacerdotisas podem levar cerca de duas horas, dependendo do nível do poder espiritual.

- Exatamente.- a irmã disse, seriamente. Levantou-se do sofá e ajeitou o vestido negro. Os dois irmãos pareciam quase gêmeos ao olhar alheio – devido aos trajes negros e à pele pálida.- Creio que já esteja na hora de ir, senhorita Kagome. Sinto que seu precioso fantasma está começando a ficar inquieto...

Kagome olhou para Hanajima Saki, completamente espantada. Então, viu o irmão menor aproximar-se dela e a abraçar, carinhosamente. Ao ver aquela cena – digna de emoção – não pôde conter um sorriso feliz. Pareciam tão próximos um do outro... Porém, mesmo assim não teve como evitar...

- Como você sabe que Inuyasha está inquieto com minha ausência?

- Simples.- Hana-chan afastou-se dos braços do irmão.- Eu sinto as vibrações magnéticas que qualquer ser emite. Independente de estar morto ou vivo.- sua expressão tornou-se neutra.- Quando era menor eu não sabia controlar as vozes e ficava muito pressionada... Deve ser por isso que causei aquele transtorno... Ah! Deixa para lá!- ela sorriu amarelo.

Os Hanajima levaram Kagome até a porta da loja, onde despediram-se com um aceno de mão. Ambos esperavam encontrar-se novamente – daquele simples encontro, surgira algo mais do que mera relação atendente/cliente. Havia surgido uma amizade.

Enquanto viam Kagome distanciar-se a passos relativamente rápidos, Megume virou-se para a irmã e perguntou, com sua voz de criança:

- Por que você não disse que Inuyasha estava inquieto com a chegada de Kagome, devido à comida? Sei que fantasmas não comem, porém... ainda há a sensação de fome, não há?

- É claro que há, Megume! Quanto a isso... Eu não queria decepcionar Kagome. Parece que há um envolvimento maior que uma simples amizade entre os dois.

Megume voltou-se em direção a rua. Kagome já estava distante quando seus olhos conseguiram ver suas costas coberta por um sobretudo de couro.

- Você quer dizer... amor?

- Isso não posso te responder.- Saki virou-se novamente, com a intenção de adentrar a loja.- O que foi agora?- perguntou, quando percebeu que Megume continuara parado.

- Você não... Você não percebeu a energia que ela emanava, mana? Kagome não é uma pessoa comum, como disse antes. Ela tem algo... de **especial.**

Hanajima pegou o irmão pelo ombro e olhou para ele bem profundamente. Era uma de suas maiores preciosidades... Então, abraçou-o, em um gesto de amor fraterno. O que, com certeza, era.

- Eu sei. Porém, sua aura não me indica muita luminosidade... Há algo de sombrio no passado daquela garota, Megume. E eu temo que esta parte sombria em seu coração acabe contaminando o que resta de sua doçura interior...

O garoto apenas acena positivamente, enquanto ambos adentram a loja.

--

- Cheguei!

Kagome entra correndo em casa, com o intuito de contar a Inuyasha sua nova descoberta. Ainda não havia lido a primeira inscrição, porém tinha esperança que, a partir dali, ela pudesse – realmente – ajudar ao rapaz.

- Finalmente! E então? Descobriu algo interessante hoje? Espero que não seja nada sobre o Conde Drácula!- ele exclamou, cruzando os braços com um olhar aborrecido. Parecia uma criança mal humorada.

- Sim, Inuyasha. E, desta vez, receio contar-lhe que será de grande ajuda!

E subiu ao seu quarto, esperando que – quando lesse a inscrição – Inuyasha pudesse ver o quanto ela estava preocupada com seu bem-estar.

--

Continua no Capítulo Cinco... 

--

**Olá!(Reky sorri, esperando não receber nenhuma bofetada).**

**Desculpem-me pela demora, pessoal! Eu tive alguns imprevistos durante as férias e tive que ficar um pouco sem escrever. Fiquei de LUTO. Sim, roubaram meu celular novo. Não, eu não quebrei o braço!**

**Bem... Também quero me desculpar. O Inu não apareceu muito nesses últimos capítulos, né? Mas foi preciso! Prometo que no próximo tentarei fazer com que ele torne-se presente!! **

Quem lê Furuba deve ter tido um SURTO quando viu que eu incrementei dois personagens que eu admiro MUITO na Fic! Sim, são eles mesmo! **Hanajima Saki e Hanajima Megume!!** Os dois Irmãos Onda!! Também foi mencionada a Tohru, não mais que isso!

_Não, a Fic não será Crossover, mas eu simplesmente não pude evitar! Uma loja macabra e dois irmãos fanáticos por Preto dariam superbem para serem os donos dessa loja, né? Não pude resistir!!_

**Mas não creio que eles aparecerão muito... xD Mesmo assim, meu amor continua sendo o Yuki!! Meu Príncipe!!**

**E ainda teve Untitled, uma música que eu AMO DE PAIXÃO!! Eu CHORO quando eu vejo o clipe no Multishow ou na MTV!! Simplesmente emocionante!!**

**Nossa!! Agora fiquei AINDA mais emocionada!! TTTT recebi 14 review!! Pessoal, eu AMO VOCES!!!!! **

**Kagome Schmitt:** Oi! Que bom que você não ficou decepcionada!! Isso me deixa aliviada!!Nhai... Que lisonjeiro de sua parte! De certo modo, eu me baseei nele. Porém, ele terá uma utilização diferente, como deu para perceber, né? Beijos e que bom que gostou da música!

**Karen: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando! Espero não demorar tanto para escrever o Capítulo Cinco, tudo bem? Obrigada! Espero que tenha um ótimo Ano Novo, também!! Kissus!

**Paulinha-Chan: **Oi! Tudo bem!! Porém, eu indico o livro! Muito bom!! Ahh... Creio que este capítulo ficou maior... Mais pra baixo eu digo quantas páginas, okay? XD Que bom que está curtindo! Não fale assim, por favor!! A única retardada aqui sou eu!! xP Beijos!

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan:** Oie! Nossa! Que review imensa!! XD Adorei!! Será que ainda está curiosa? Hum... Isso só você pode dizer, né? Que bom que isso motiva você a continuar lendo a fic! Normalmente, os capítulos de minhas fic's ficam pequenininhos por causa disso mesmo! Gosto de deixar todo mundo curioso! Não... eu devo ter errado. Sua opinião NÃO É BOA! Ela é MUITO BOA!!Nossa... Elogios... Quanta gentileza!! Espero que ocorra dela ficar mais legal, mesmo! Sinceramente? Eu tive uma recaída. Mas me controlei ao máximo!! XD Kissus!

**Aline: **Oi! Nossa... Quantos "muito" bons! XD Obrigada pelos elogios!! Ahh... Quanto este capítulo estar pronto... Eu cometi um erro no capítulo passado. Pensei que havia arrumado, mas acho que era imaginação. Escrevi o capítulo inteiro hoje! Obrigada e pra você também!! Kissus!

**CaRoL: **Oi! Amando? Não é exagero? Nem 'tá tão boa assim! (suspira) . Hum... Não sei não... Acho que eu vou desistir dela!! XD Brincadeira! Isso só acontecerá se acontecer uma coisa MUITO ruim ( acho que você entendeu).Beijos!!

**Satsuki: **Oi!! Pode deixar, que esta não é minha intenção!! Já quanto ao suspense... Bem, esta, sim, é a minha intenção!! É verdade...! Tadinho! Beijos!!

**Kanna: **Oi! Interessante? Espero que sim! Espero que não demoro quanto ao próximo capítulo! Realmente, tive alguns imprevistos... Nhai! Que bom que acha isso! Mas tem gente MUITO melhor por aí!! Beijos!

**Lara S. Himura: **Oi!! Sim, Lara-chan (pode chamar assim?) eu sou MÁÁÁ!! Não, eu não havia feito o capítulo Quatro... Foi gafe minha... Sorry. Escrevi o capítulo inteiro hoje! Você terá de esperar mais um pouco para saber o porque!! Beijos!

**Marin e June: **Oi! Bem... creio que o final demore mais um pouco!! Muito obrigada pelo voto!! Com certeza que você terá os votos triplicados!! XD Beijos!!

**Juliana Assis: **Oi! Sim, só postei este ano! Verdade! Dá vontade de entrar na Fic, né? Muito lindoo!! Pois é... Eu também não sei... Mas creio que possa trocar por Feliz Natal e Ótimo Ano Novo, né? Kiss!

**Nikki Kousaka: **Oi! Mistério? Espero que sim! Afinal, essa é a intenção, né? Que bom que está gostando! Fico muitíssimo feliz!! Eu também gostei bastante da perua! Espero que espere mais ansiosa ainda o capítulo cindo!! Beijos!

**Naninhachan: **Oi! Que bom que está gostando!! Beijos!!

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan **(de novo? XD): Oi de novo!! Que bom que está gostando!! Sim, eu sempre paro de escrever de repente! É a minha vida fazer isso! XD Deu pra perceber, né? Até mandou duas review!! De qualquer maneira, desculpe-me pelo atraso!! Só devo ter atrapalhado, né? Hum... Demorará mais um pouquinho para saber desse mistério, okay? Kissus!!

**Bem... Espero que me mandem review's, viu?? Ah! E quem tiver ORKUT, pode me adicionar viu? O endereço é esse daqui: **

**http (dois pontos) www (ponto) orkut (ponto)com ( barra) Profile (ponto) aspx(interrogação) uid (igual) 5193606608173512817**

**P.S: Nove páginas, okay?**

By Aiyamoto Becky – Reky Chan

20.01.2007


	5. September: Setembro

**Reky-chan ter explicação decente! Reky-chan não ser culpada!! Reky-chan ser um ser bondoso e sem intenções maléficas para com suas atenciosas leitoras!! Reky-chan só esperar que atenciosas leitoras não batam em Reky-chan!!**

**(Atenciosas leitoras: Morra!!)**

**Reky-chan X-X**

**--**

"_Aí vem a chuva novamente  
__Caíndo das estrelas  
__Embebida na minha dor de novo  
__Tornando-se quem nós somos"_

(Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day)

--

My Phanton 

By Reky-chan ©

No copy, yeah?

--

A alvorada renascia em questão de minutos. Lá fora, pássaros cantando já não era mais a novidade de um novo dia. O orvalho que restara da noite anterior, agora estava subindo aos céus. Enquanto isso, alheia a tudo que se passava ao seu redor, a garota continuava inclinada sobre a mesa e com o livro embaixo de seus braços cruzados. Embalada pelo sono profundo, só acordou quando sentiu os raios solares penetrarem pela fina pele da pálpebra.

- Não me diga... Não acredito que acabei cochilando! – espreguiçou-se, enquanto coçava os olhos. Bocejou e olhou para o grosso livro que estava aberto em alguma página qualquer.

- Dormiu feito pedra! Creio que perca a primeira aula, se continuar assim, Kagome. - a figura esbelta de Inuyasha apareceu ao seu lado, justo quando Kagome olhava através da grande janela de sua biblioteca particular.

- Não vou a escola hoje. - ela suspirou e apoiou o queixo em uma de suas mãos.- Estou demasiada entretida neste livro. Infelizmente, ler as inscrições não é tão fácil como imaginava... Acabei perdendo muita energia nisto aqui.

Inuyasha inclinou-se em direção ao livro, ficando a centímetros de distância do pescoço de Kagome. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando, sem querer, Inuyasha encostou seu tórax em seu ombro.

- Mas aqui está tudo em branco! – ele exclamou, indignado.- Você me disse que este livro seria de grande ajuda, porém não vejo nada a mais do que um monte de páginas em branco!

- Já lhe disse, Inuyasha! Poxa, como você é inconseqüente! Te expliquei que somente lendo as inscrições o resto das palavras apareceriam... Mas eu tentei e nada aconteceu! Acabei ficando tão cansada que dormi aqui mesmo...

O jovem suspirou, parecendo incomodado. Olhou através da janela e buscou encontrar o vulto do sol escondido pelas nuvens que acomodavam-se ao longo do céu. Tantas nuvens reunidas em um só local significavam uma coisa – a chuva estava por vir.

- Que fazer?- ele sussurrou.- Eu... Não agüento mais isso.- a voz era tão miúda que Kagome quase não conseguia ouvir. Tinha que apurar os ouvidos...- Esse sentimento de angustia que se sobressai entre tantos outros é quase insuportável. Não consigo... Me lembrar.

- Se lembrar?- Kagome levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se de Inuyasha, pousando sua mão em seu ombro.- Do quê, exatamente?

- Do dia de minha morte...- ele suspirou, colocando a maçã do rosto em cima da mão de Kagome.- É como se, de uma hora para outra, eu não estivesse mais vivo. O dia em que morri não passa de uma nuvem negra entre hoje e quando voltei do mercado para comprar lámen.

Inuyasha virou-se para Kagome e colocou ambas as mãos no rosto da garota. Ela não pôde evitar um leve rubor em suas bochechas – porém, continuou olhando fixamente para os olhos do rapaz logo a sua frente. Simplesmente, era impossível retirar o olhar.

- Você me compreende, Kagome?- ela surpreendeu-se quando viu lágrimas saindo dos orbes dele.- Você entende o que é esquecer das últimas horas de sua vida?

Então, sem mais nem menos, ela sentiu que seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Inuyasha. Ela sentiu os braços firmes e fortes dele rodearem sua cintura fina e sua boca beijar-lhe o lóbulo direito. Kagome não se conteve... E começou a chorar também.

- Eu... Não posso dizer que te entendo, Inuyasha. Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Não sei o que você pensa. Porém, eu quero compreender a sua mente. Quero tocar o seu coração, assim como você tocou o meu. Inuyasha... Pode parecer besteira...- ela suspirou.- Pode ser que você me ache louca, mas eu adoro você!

Ele separou-se um pouco dela e olhou nos olhos decididos da garota. Mais algumas lágrimas lançaram-se por seu rosto, mas ele enxugou-as. Um sorriso terno substituiu as lágrimas que, antes intensas, agora não passavam de mera lembrança.

- Obrigado, Kagome... Muito obrigado.

--

Ele deitou-se nas telhas enquanto sentia a chuva fatigar seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e os abriu após alguns segundos. Ainda era tarde, mas o céu estava tão denso que aparentava ser noite. Suspirou... Como odiava aquele tempo.

_Eu adoro você!_

Por algum motivo, aquela simples frase não saia de sua mente. Ele, sempre que a relembrava, sentia um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e (a lembrança) de seu coração bater mais forte, ao mesmo tempo em que comprimia-se ao máximo.

- Que droga é essa?!

Ele apertou a própria blusa, no local onde – antes – localizava-se seu próprio coração. Uma raiva apossou-se de si. Que sentimento era aquele? Por que sentia-se tão seguro na presença de Kagome? Ele havia acabado de conhecê-la!

Alguns metros abaixo de si, a garota tomava banho – como uma forte de restaurar a energia, segundo ela. Porém, alguns minutos depois, ele ouviu o forte barulho de água corrente cessar.

Ele já sabia o que fazer...

--

Ela passou a toalha pelas melenas castanhas e olhou-se no espelho. Estava pálida e com o cabelo desgrenhado após o longo e relaxante banho. Ainda olhando-se no espelho, não teve como perceber o rapaz aproximar-se de si e envolver sua cintura fortemente.

- I...! Inuyasha...! Que pensa que está... fazendo?!- perguntou, corada até as raízes do cabelo.

- Nada de mais...- ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e a virando para si.- Só quero... Experimentar algo.

- Experimentar? Desculpe lhe informar, Inuyasha, mas a cozinha é lá embaixo. E, não! Eu não vou preparar nada para você!

Ele segurou seus braços com força e a chacoalhou um pouco. Kagome olhou assustada para os olhos de Inuyasha, tentando decifrar o que eles escondiam. Porém, tudo o que ela conseguiu ver, foi um misto de emoções ininteligíveis.

- E quem disse que eu quero comida?

- Então, o que você quer?- ela hesitou, ao fazer a pergunta.

- Você.

E então, ele a beijou. Na boca. Pra valer...

--

Continua no Capítulo Seis...

--

**Muahaha!! Sim, Reky-chan ser má!! Muito má!! Muahaha!!**

**Demoro um tempãoooo para atualizar, faço um romance mixuruca e termino justo na melhor parte!! Sim, I'm evil!!! Muahaha!!(olhar maligno). Isso foi a vingança por vocês terem me matado e eu ter ido ao inferno... Creio que tenha sido a convivência com o Naraku. xD **

**SIIIIMM!! Vocês não estão enganadas!! ELE A BEIJOU!! Espero que tenham gostado! Mais detalhes? Só no capítulo seis!!!**

**Review (dessa vez foram seis!):**

_**Pessoal, lamento informar, porém a partir deste capítulo, eu começarei a responder as review no meu Blog que está lá no meu Profile! Se quiserem ver as respostas, é só dar uma conferidinha lá!! Sorry!**_

**ATENÇÃO: **Estou disposta a receber sugestões de músicas para inserir no início do capítulo! As únicas condições são que elas não sejam muito **felizes** e que **passem uma mensagem de "solidão" ou algo parecido.** Estou aberta a todas!! Agradeço a quem contribuir!!

**Kissu Reky-chan!**


	6. Angel: Anjo

**Olá!! (Rei-chan se esconde) Tudo bom com vocês? Sim. Eu sei que vocês estão bravas comigo. Afinal, demorei... Quase Quatro meses para atualizar. Mil perdões, minna! Bom, mas vamos ao que interessa! A FIC!**

**Beijos! Ja ne! **

**Rei MG — A Reky-chan de sempre, mas com outro nick!**

**--**

"_Você continua construindo a mentira  
Que você inventa para tudo que lhe falta  
Não faz nenhuma diferença  
Escapar uma última vez."_

(Angel – Sarah Mclachlan)

--

My Phanton

Rei MG Propriedade

Don't Copy, okay?

--

InuYasha enfiou os dedos nas madeixas escuras de Kagome, iniciando uma massagem que obrigou a garota a fechar os olhos para aproveitar cada movimento. Aspirou a fragância suave que seu pescoço inalava e ele teve o ímpeto de nunca mais soltar a jovem. Ambos permaneciam em silêncio, somente aproveitando a sensação que era estar um nos braços do outro.

Uma dúvida, porém, passou pelo mente do jovem fantasma. Pegou Kagome pelos ombros e fitou os orbes que se abriram em um instante – agora com dúvida estampada. Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu inocentemente. InuYasha suspirou, abraçando-a com força.

- Conte-me, Kagome. Conte-me sobre sua família.

No instante em que pronunciou a última palavra, InuYasha sentiu Kagome estremecer em seus braços. Afastou-a delicadamente, vendo um semblante assombrado assolar aquela face sempre tão alegre. Ela estava perplexa. Um instante depois, recompou-se; mas deu um sorriso forçado.

- Minha família, InuYasha? Ela mora... Longe. Bem longe de Londres, com certeza. – Ela deu um jeito de sair dos braços de InuYasha, sentando-se na cama.

- E sua mãe? Seu pai? Você tem irmãos? Nunca me disse nada sobre sua família, Kagome... Fico curioso.

- Minha... mãe. – Ele teve a impressão de que a viu gaguejar. – Ela... Mora com meu avô e com meu irmão mais novo, Souta, num sítio; Meu... Meu pai. – Novamente, teve a impressão de que a viu estremecer. – Não o vejo desde os meus dez anos; mas não me importo. Ele nunca foi um pai muito presente, se quer saber. Meu avô é um supersticioso... Ele mete medo em qualquer um. Meu irmão está na quarta série... Faz tempo que não tenho notícias deles.

- Você... Foi expulsa de casa, Kagome?- InuYasha perguntou, preocupado. Ela negou com a cabeça, convicção em seu olhar. – Então... Você não sente falta de seu pai?

- Não.- Ela suspirou, deitando-se completamente na cama e apertando um travesseiro no peito. – Nenhum pouco. Como disse, ele nunca foi um pai muito presente. – E completou num múrmurio praticamente inaudível, mas que InuYasha conseguiu identificar. – Aquele louco.

- Louco? Por que está chamando seu próprio pai de louco, Kagome? – Novamente, Kagome estremeceu... E InuYasha percebeu um certo medo ficar estampado em seus olhos. – Você... Tem medo dele, Kagome? É isso? Tem medo?

Kagome se arrepiou na cama, antes de dar um gritinho abafado pelo travesseiro e começar a chorar compulsivamente. InuYasha ficou em estado de choque, demorando alguns segundos para assimilar o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto. Então... Kagome tinha medo do próprio pai. Mas, por que tanto temor?

- Kagome, olhe para mim. – Ele a segurou pelos ombros, enquanto ela se contorcia de medo, debatendo-se na cama com força desnecessária. Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e bagunçou os cabelos.- Olhe para _mim_, Kagome!- Ela parou de se debater, mas continuou chorando, olhando para InuYasha questionadora.- O que seu pai fez para você ter tanto medo assim dele?

Kagome somente balançou a cabeça fortemente, como se não quisesse revelar nada. InuYasha compreendia que aquilo era um assunto delicado para a garota, porém era melhor ela desabafar logo as dores do coração... Ou acabaria sucumbindo sufocada pelo próprio egoísmo.

- Eu não posso dizer, InuYasha.- Ela soluçava, enquanto mordiscava delicadamente o lábioo inferior. – É... Muito doloroso, compreende? Não posso, simplesmente, ir contando aos ventos!

- E eu tenho cara de vento? – Aquilo proporcionou uma pequena risadinha na garota, que foi quebrada por mais um soluço. – Venha, Kagome; conte-me tudo. Eu não posso contar à ninguém mesmo.

A jovem deu um suspiro e tremeu novamente antes de começar a confessar todas as dores de um passado que InuYasha entendia que ela preferia deixar bem no fundo de sua mente.

- Ele batia em nós, InuYasha; em mim, na minha mãe e em meu irmão. Só não batia em meu avô porque naquela época minha avó ainda estava viva e ele não morava conosco. – Ela respirou profundamente antes de continuar. – Toda noite ele voltava bêbado e irritado depois de perder jogos de azar... Acabava descontando na própria família. Quando eu tinha dez anos, nós chamamos a polícia e ele foi para a prisão... Não sei quando ele pode sair, mas tenho medo desse dia... Eu só não quero passar por tudo de novo.

InuYasha acentiu, começando outra massagem na garota. Alguns instantes depois, ele sentiu seu corpo ficar menos tenso e a cobriu com as cobertas, internamente rezando para que ela tivesse sonhos tanqüilos nos quais a presença do pai não estaria presente.

--

_**O trauma de infância**__** é ainda mais presente durante as noites sem estrelas ou nos dias chuvosos, nos quais a garota sentia-se mais solitária. Ela sempre fora a excluída da escola e nunca teve amigos verdadeiros.**_

_**Somente os encontrou quando se mudou para Londres, reencontrando o primo tão querido e fazendo amizade com Sango. Muitas vezes, porém, a assombração de seu pai assolava sua mente e nem a amizade verdadeira era capaz de fazê-la esquecer completamente.**_

_**Fugas. Esconderijos. Dores. Cicatrizes que não são fechadas. **_

_Escuridão._

_**Um mundo onde não há luz e nem esperança presente — é aí onde a verdadeira Kagome se esconde, aninhada por sombras de um pesadelo sem fim e do qual ela temia que, para sempre, fosse **__**real**_

"_O suor escorria por sua testa. Não se importava com os galhos rasgando sua roupa e muito menos com a dor fatigante que tomava conta de seu corpo por causa de graves arranhões que se abriam em todo seu corpo._

_A única coisa que importava era continuar correndo._

_Os passos rápidos atrás de si a faziam correr com mais desespero ainda. A voz grossa e cheia de desprezo a fazia tremer quando pronunciava seu nome com falsa ternura. _

_Finalmente, enxergou o esconderijo. Não era nada mais do que um buraco debaixo de uma árvore — mas era o suficiente por enquanto. Sorriu, pensando em como tivera sorte de encontrar o lugar sem ser pega pelo pai._

_Mas pensou isso cedo demais._

_A mão grossa e áspera a pegou pelo pulso e a puxou de encontro com seu corpo. Ele a passou por seu rosto antes de sorrir sadicamente e levantar a mão._

_- Então, era aqui que a vagabundinha se escondia! Covarde! De fato, é um lugar muito interessante para uma mera garota de dez anos!_

_**Dor."**_

--

**É aqui que vou ficando, minna! Espero que tenham gostado! Desculpem-me se haver muitos erros! Ah! Obrigada pelas dicas de músicas! **

**A música-tema deste capítulo foi me recomendada pela **_**Hyasmin**_**! Valeu!**

**Reviews (Desta vez foram 10!! .)**

_Responderei no meu blog brevemente! Obrigada!! _


	7. Chocolate: Chocolate

**Okay. Eu **realmente **acho que agora vocês tem **bons **motivos para me matarem. Mesmo achando que isso não seria uma boa idéia, sintam-se à vontade. Prometo não contestar, gritar, pedir socorro. Podem tacar coisas em mim, também. Maçãs, televisões e até o monitor do seu computador - o céu é o limite - só tomem cuidado: eu não gostaria que vocês pegassem o coitado(a) do seu irmão mais novo ou do seu cachorrinho de estimação - afinal, eles não tiveram nada a ver com isso! (:**

**Agora, tenham uma boa leitura, pessoas! Nos vemos lá embaixo!****

* * *

**

_**Neste ano, novamente, pedi para o Papai Noel me trazer o Ranma e o InuYasha de presente para mim. Veremos agora se a tia Rumiko Takahashi-sensei abre mão deles! *-***_

* * *

My Phantom  
by _**Reky-chan**_

**_-_**

_"Esse poderia ser aquele minuto  
__No qual tenho consciência de que estou vivo  
__Todos esses lugares parecem familiares"_

_(Snow Patrol - Chocolate)_

_-_

Inuyasha suspirou enquanto via o mundo cair fora da casa. Parecia que a chuva não daria trégua pelas próximas horas — não que ele se importasse, de qualquer forma. Como um fantasma, ele não fazia a mínima questão de sair de casa. Já quanto Kagome...

Inuyasha se voltou para a garota que se encontrava deitada na cama, embalada por sonhos que nem ele poderia desvendar. Ela soltou um leve gemido e estremeceu entre os lençóis e logo Inuyasha já estava ao seu lado, massageando seus cabelos escuros e emitindo pequenos sons com a boca, para que ela se acalmasse. Ao vê-la sorrir levemente e virar na cama, Inuyasha voltou para junto da janela e franziu o cenho.

Kagome realmente tivera uma infância traumatizante. Ele não conseguia compreender como ela ainda era capaz de sorrir e ser feliz, mas ele não se importava — desde que ela continuasse sendo a Kagome que ele conhecia e amava.

E, embora fosse algo incompreensível para ele e, acima de tudo, assustador, ele admitia para si mesmo que a amava. Ama. Parecia algo sem lógica, uma fantasia ou uma mera ilusão — afinal, ele só a conhecia há poucas semanas... Mas ele nunca sentira algo tão forte por alguém.

Uma dor em seu peito fez com que seus pensamentos fossem desviados. Não era uma dor lancinante. Era mais um _incômodo_, de fato. Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele caiu no chão, ofegando. Levantando a cabeça, seus olhos pararam na janela e ficaram vendo a chuva cair do lado de fora.

E Inuyasha estranhou.

Buscou, entre as poucas memórias mais vívidas de quando ainda era vivo, algo que pudesse explicar aquilo. A respiração estava pesada e a visão falhava — mas ele ainda procurava _algo_, algum indício – _qualquer que seja_ – que explicasse aquela sensação.

Então, ele encontrou.

'_Aah... __**Sim**__.'_

-

Kagome acordou com um som estranho vindo do quarto. Remexeu-se na cama, buscando uma posição confortável para voltar ao sonho que estava tendo – não se lembrava dele com exatidão, mas ela sabia que era um sonho _bom_. Kagome se lembrava de estar em um campo florido, correndo entre as íris e – ela arrepiou-se somente com isso – _exalando _aquele cheiro delicioso. E então, ela viu Inuyasha. Ele estava longe, mas acenava como se pedisse para ela se aproximar.

Ela foi se aproximando, como se algo invisível a puxasse naquela direção. E foi então que ela acordou. Sua mão direita estava levantada, como se quisesse alcançar algo, e seus olhos cinza se abriram suavemente – quase sem acreditar que não estivesse mais naquele lugar.

— Ugh.

O som a fez virar a cabeça para aquela direção. Surpresa foi estampada em seu rosto e Kagome se levantou em um rompante, correndo até onde Inuyasha estava caído. Virou seu corpo de barriga para cima e bateu levemente em suas bochechas, tentando encontrar alguma reação. O garoto abriu os olhos violetas e ficou por um instante indeterminado encarando o teto.

Kagome franziu o cenho.

— Inuyasha. – Nada. Respirou fundo, impaciente. — Hey, Inuyasha. Olhe para mim, idiota.

Finalmente, ele pareceu despertar. Seus olhos transpassavam raiva pelo apelido o qual Kagome o chamara. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele se sentou e percebeu que a chuva havia parado. Correndo os olhos pelo quarto, procurou por um relógio. Já passava da hora do almoço.

Será que ainda dava tempo...?

— Inuyasha! – Kagome puxou o rosto do rapaz na sua direção, suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas de raiva e impaciência. Mesmo sabendo que toda aquela irritação era por sua causa, Inuyasha não pôde evitar pensar que Kagome estava muito fofa. — Inuyasha! Está me ouvindo?!

Ele piscou confuso.

— Hã?

Kagome sentiu que uma veia estava prestes a estourar em sua cabeça. Primeiro, ela acordava de seu sonho perfeito para encontrar seu fantasma desacordado em seu quarto. Depois, ele a ignora enquanto ela pergunta se ele está bem. E agora ele nem sequer sabe o que ela falou! O que mais faltava? Ele não se lembrar que os dois haviam se... se...

Ah. Meu. Deus.

Eles tinham se beijado! Como ela _pôde _se esquecer disso? Não que esse tivesse sido seu primeiro beijo – porque, de fato, não era. Mas aquele tinha sido o beijo mais romântico, mais apaixonado e o melhor que ela já teve em todos os seus dezesseis anos de vida.

E tinha sido com um fantasma. Um cara _morto_.

E o que mais a surpreendeu foi que ela não dava a mínima ao fato de Inuyasha nem mesmo estar vivo. Kagome queria estar com ele, e só com ele — e _daí _que ninguém pudesse vê-lo? Não importava. Depois de tantos anos de procura, ela finalmente encontrara o seu garoto ideal — aquele que ela _amava_ de verdade...

Para valer.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e toda a raiva pareceu se esvair em questão de poucos segundos. Levou uma mão até os cabelos castanhos de Inuyasha e acariciou sua cabeça, sentindo os fios macios misturarem-se aos seus dedos finos.

— Ka... Kagome...? – O garoto enrubesceu com o olhar carinhoso de Kagome. Pegou sua mão e levou-a até seus próprios lábios, depositando ali um leve e suave beijo. — Eu estou bem, Kagome. Não precisa se preocupar.

Ela sorriu. Era incrível! Mesmo sem ter falado nada, Inuyasha descobrira o que a afligia... A emoção foi tanta que a necessidade de abraçá-lo foi maior que a razão. Ambos caíram no chão e bateram na parede, mas não se soltaram.

A sensação de estar um nos braços do outro já era o bastante.

Todo aquele passado que Kagome queria esquecer, mas que não conseguia por causa das marcas físicas, emocionais e psicológicas... Todo o passado que Inuyasha quase não se lembrava... Tudo isso parecia tão pequeno, tão insignificante quando estavam juntos, que às vezes seria até melhor deixar todas aquelas preocupações para trás...

E continuar vivendo.

Ela tinha o que ele mais queria — o passado, saber quem realmente era —, e ele tinha o que ela mais desejou em toda sua vida — o amor, saber que realmente era amada por alguém. Será que um sentimento como o deles era _mesmo_ impossível?

-

Kagome estava estranhando o comportamento de Inuyasha desde que acordara, há duas horas. Apesar da pequena cena romântica que ocorrera no andar de cima — ela não pôde evitar corar ao se lembrar do acontecimento —, Inuyasha estava mais desligado e aéreo que o usual.

Ela estava na cozinha, perambulando entre o balcão, a pia e o fogão, preparando seu almoço tardio. Inuyasha, por sua vez, estava apoiado na parede da cozinha — sem encostar as costas, é claro, pois senão ele cairia para trás —, com o olhar fixo em algum ponto do chão, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão concentrada e os braços cruzados.

Céus! O que deveria ter acontecido com ele enquanto ela dormia? Mexeu um pouco o molho do macarrão, mesmo sem perceber. Estava deveras absorta em hipóteses para o comportamento de Inuyasha. Será que foi alguma coisa que ela disse? Algo que ela fez?

Ou será...?

Kagome empalideceu somente ao imaginar. Será que Inuyasha ficara tão abismado com o passado de Kagome que ele decidira se afastar? Será que naquele exato momento ele estava imaginando uma forma de falar para ela que o melhor era não continuarem juntos?

Sem que percebesse, lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Não! Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem, mas aquilo só fez um soluço escapar de seus lábios.

Foi então que Inuyasha levantou os olhos do chão para olhar para Kagome. Ele a viu com o tronco levemente inclinado, as mãos cobrindo o rosto e suas costas subindo e descendo subitamente de tempo em tempo. Procurou algum vestígio de cebola perto da pia — 'ah, as _malditas_ cebolas! Se elas fizeram Kagome chorar, eu juro que...!' — mas não havia cebola alguma. Então, por que Kagome estaria chorando?

Aproximou-se calmamente, hesitando se aproximar quando a via soluçar. Quando chegou mais perto, jurou ter ouvido alguns murmúrios. Ao aguçar um pouco mais a audição, compreendeu.

— Eu sabia...! Eu _sabia_...! Eu... – Soluço. – Eu sabia que não deveria ter contado meu passado ao Inuyasha! Que burra! Idiota!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia. O quê? Kagome estava chorando por causa _dele_?

— Kagome, por favor... — Ele disse, pousando uma mão em seu ombro. Lembrava-se... Nunca tinha sido bom em consolar pessoas. Principalmente se essas pessoas eram mulheres chorando. Ainda mais, se essa mulher chorando fosse Kagome. — Por que você está chorando?

Ela pareceu se assustar com a aproximação. Tirou as mãos do rosto e virou-se de um repente em sua direção, abraçando-o como se não houvesse um amanhã. Inuyasha ficou ainda mais confuso.

— Inuyasha! Por favor, Inuyasha! Não me deixe, por favor...! — Novo soluço. Kagome escondeu seu rosto na em sua camiseta e Inuyasha imediatamente começou a senti-la molhada. — Eu... Eu não agüentaria...

— Kagome! — Ele gritou, por mero impulso. Pegou-a pelos pulsos e a chacoalhou levemente. — Kagome, céus! Quem disse, alguma vez, que eu a deixaria?!

— Ma... Mas...! — Ela gaguejou, os orbes cinza o encarando com um misto de desespero e confusão. — Você estava pensando em como minha vida é confusa e como seria melhor para você se livrar de mim, não estava...? — Sua voz parecia falhar.

— O quê...?! — Inuyasha engasgou, mesmo sem ter nada com o que engasgar. — Espera. Como assim...? Explica.

Ela se afastou dele, livrando-se de suas mãos e arrumando o avental branco e com estampa de patinhos amarelos. Virou-se de costas e cruzou os braços — não estava mais triste. Estava indignada por Inuyasha ser tão ingênuo ao ponto de achar que Kagome era idiota o suficiente para não perceber que ele queria ela fora de sua vida (ou morte, tanto faz).

— Ora, Inuyasha! Eu posso ser uma simples adolescente, mas não sou idiota! Você está todo pensativo nas últimas horas. Depois de ter contado toda a porcaria do meu passado, é claro que eu acabaria pensando que você está me dando um pé na bunda! E é isso o que você vai fazer, não é?

Inuyasha suspirou e massageou suas têmporas, mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Estaria Kagome, finalmente, enlouquecendo?

— Kagome... De onde você tirou essa idéia idiota? — Ela abriu a boca para revidar, mas ele a interrompeu. — Calada! Você não faz a mínima idéia do porquê de eu estar assim, okay? E se você fosse um pouco mais paciente e não tirasse a conclusão errada, eu poderia estar te contando o que é neste exato momento!

Kagome estacou no lugar, pensando no que Inuyasha dissera. Então... O motivo de ele estar tão estranho não tinha nada a ver com a história que ela lhe contara algumas horas atrás? Uhm... Então, o que seria...?

Voltou-se novamente para o fogão, ainda pensando no que Inuyasha acabara de lhe dizer. Porém, algo chamou sua atenção. Um cheiro de queimado... Levantando o olhar, viu a fumaça preta que saia do que, antes, era o molho do macarrão.

— AAH! INUYASHA!

-

Depois de toda a confusão, Kagome estava sentada no sofá da sala e Inuyasha estava o pé deste. Ela estava com um balde de pipoca nas mãos e assistindo _Dirty Dancing_ quando Inuyasha se virou para ela e disse.

— Kagome, precisamos conversar.

'_Oh, céus.' _Ela pensou, colocando mais pipoca na boca e apertando o botão _mute _do controle da tevê. '_Eu _sabia _que ele ia me dar um pé na bunda.'_

— Fale. — Ela respondeu, engolindo a pipoca. — Meus ouvidos são seus, apesar de querer muitíssimo ouvir a voz do Patrick.

Inuyasha bufou e preferiu ignorar o comentário da garota. Foi logo ao assunto.

— Você se lembra do por que do chilique que você deu mais cedo, não?

Kagome enfiou mais um pouco de pipoca na boca e evitou a vontade extraordinária que teve de revirar os olhos. '_Como poderia esquecer?'_, pensou.

— Claro. — Respondeu, simplesmente.

Inuyasha suspirou, contente por ela não ter começado outro chilique. Suas têmporas agradeciam — ou, pelo menos, agradeceriam, se estivesse vivo.

— Ótimo. Então... Você quer saber o que, de _fato_, aconteceu?

— Uhm... — Ela fingiu pensar, encarando os personagens se mexendo na televisão, porém sem som algum. '_Oh.', _seus olhos brilharam, _'Essa cena é tão linda!'_. — Pode ser.

Apesar de incomodado com o pouco interesse da garota, Inuyasha resolver continuar, como se Kagome _realmente _estivesse compenetrada na conversa — apesar de claramente estar mais concentrada no peitoral de Patrick Swayze do que em qualquer coisa.

— Kagome. Antes de qualquer outra coisa... Antes de mexer com qualquer livro misterioso, sem qualquer coisa escrita... — Nesse momento, Kagome se virou para Inuyasha, finalmente prestando atenção. Internamente, ele agradeceu por ter começado o assunto daquela maneira. — Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. Um _grande _favor.

'_Oh-oh'. _Kagome pensou, sentindo uma sensação ruim. _'Péssima idéia, Kagome. Péssima idéia. Volte para o filme, _agora_. Você não vê? Vai sobrar para você, queridinha.'_

— Uhm... Diga. — '_Merda_.' Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. '_Ele _sabe _que eu não resisto quando ele faz essa carinha de cachorro sem dono!_'

— Kagome... — Ele se aproximou, segurando-a pelo pulso direito. — Eu preciso que você visite alguém.

— Alguém, é? — Ela fingiu que não se importava com a proximidade, mas sentir a respiração dele batendo em suas bochechas era tão perturbante que ela tinha quase certeza de que estava falhando terrivelmente. — Quem?

— Minha _mãe_.

-

Uma hora depois, Kagome estava parada em frente ao Hospital Sengoku de Londres, com sua capa de chuva amarela escandalosa que tinha desde os treze anos e um guarda-chuva da Minnie que pegara emprestado da vizinha de oito anos. Inuyasha estava logo atrás dela, olhando para tudo curioso — afinal, faziam-se meses que ele não saía daquela casa.

'_Aah,' _Ela suspirou, internamente. Olhando de canto, viu Inuyasha se aproximar de um garoto de uns doze anos e mostrar a língua. Revirou os olhos. _'sabia que ia sobrar para mim!'_

— Inuyasha! O que está esperando? Vamos! O horário de visitas acaba daqui uma hora...!

Ele veio quase que imediatamente, não sem antes dar um 'tchauzinho' ao menino. Correndo atrás de Kagome, eles adentraram o hospital. Como esperado, era tudo branco. Além disso, ainda havia alguns doutores apressados correndo por aqui e ali e umas macas que quase atropelavam alguns pacientes. Ao seu lado, Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha ficou tenso e seu rosto tornou-se lívido.

— Inuyasha... Você... Não gosta de hospitais, não é?

Ele tampou o nariz e Kagome quase fez o mesmo. Realmente, aquele cheiro de doença a estava deixando enjoada. Inuyasha cambaleou.

— Não mesmo. — Ele respondeu, apoiando uma mão no ombro de Kagome. — Lembro-me que minha mãe está aqui desde bem antes de eu... Bem, você sabe. Mas eu posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes a visitei.

Kagome assentiu e se aproximou do balcão, arrastando Inuyasha consigo. Sorte a dela que ninguém conseguia vê-lo... Seria, no mínimo, constrangedor aquela cena aos olhos de terceiros.

— Com licença. — Kagome perguntou a uma recepcionista. A mulher se virou em sua direção, lançando um olhar de poucos amigos. Ela estava no telefone. — Hã... Oi. Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome e eu gostaria de visitar... Hã...

— Hector Izayoi. — Inuyasha suspirou em seu ouvido, ainda com a voz fraca por causa dos cheiros.

— Hector Izayou, por favor. — Kagome continuou, lançando um pequeno sorriso sem graça na direção da enfermeira, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E, de fato, para a enfermeira rabugenta, não acontecera mesmo.

— Ah. — Ela disse. Por algum motivo, Kagome não gostou _nada _daquele 'ah'. — _Aquela_ mulher, é? Quarto andar, quarto número quatrocentos e sete. Precisa de ajuda para ir até lá ou quer que eu desenhe?

— Não, Ishizumi Kagura, não precisa. — Kagome proferiu, tentando passar tanto descaso quanto a maldita enfermeira tinha transmitido em toda a conversa. — Mas pode deixar que, se eu encontrar seu superior, eu contarei a ele o quanto um certo alguém tem muita educação para com os pacientes e fica falando com o namorado no telefone durante o serviço.

A mulher arregalou os olhos e, inutilmente, tentou esconder o telefone atrás do corpo. Kagome soltou uma risadinha e voltou a arrastar Inuyasha pelo hospital. Enquanto se afastava, Kagome jurou ter ouvido um 'adolescentezinha cretina' atrás de si, mas não se importou. Kagura já estava ferrada demais com ela e com seu superior para Kagome incluir mais um motivo para que ela fosse demitida em sua lista.

Os corredores estavam vazios, apesar dos vários médicos que passavam de um lado para o outro. O elevador estava tão ou mais vazio e, finalmente, Inuyasha soltou o ombro de Kagome, mesmo ainda estando com uma careta de enjôo no rosto.

O quarto não era muito distante do elevador, mas não deixava de ser diferente de todo o resto daquele hospital — triste, vazio, e branco. Vazio, exceto pela figura de uma mulher aparentemente jovem deitada em uma cama próxima a uma janela e com os cabelos negros espalhados pela fronha do travesseiro. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e ela respirava calmamente, enquanto cantarolava uma música.

— Oh. – Ela disse, ao perceber a presença de Kagome e Inuyasha no quarto. Aliás, a presença de Kagome no quarto. — Tenho uma visita! Sente-se, sente-se, querida! Aproxime-se!

Encabulada, Kagome se aproximou, ainda que hesitante, da mulher. Izayoi lhe estendia sua mão macia e magra e Kagome aceitou, sentando-se em uma cadeira que estava ao lado do leito.

— Céus, mamãe. — Inuyasha suspirou pesaroso, atrás de si. — Como a senhora envelheceu!

— Ora, meu bem... Desculpe-me, querida... — Izayoi parecia se confundir com as palavras. Olhava para Kagome com um misto de confusão e reconhecimento. — De onde a conheço, mesmo?

— Ah, senhora Hector! — Kagome apressou-se a dizer. Meu Deus, como ela odiava aquela situação. Ter que dizer para uma mãe que seu filho... — Eu sou uma amiga de seu filho, Inuyasha.

O rosto de Izayoi pareceu se iluminar assim que Kagome mencionou o nome do filho. A mais nova engoliu em seco, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas não caíssem de seus olhos. Será que Inuyasha não percebia que era cruel demais...?

— Amiga de Inuyasha? Meu Deus, que lindo! Sabe, Inuyasha nunca trouxe ninguém junto nas vezes em que veio me visitar. E ele mesmo veio tão poucas vezes que dá até para contar nos dedos! — Ela sorriu, olhando para fora da janela. Kagome nunca havia visto um sorriso tão triste na vida. — Mas ele prometeu que vem que ver! Ele sempre promete! E ele sempre volta, mesmo que demore um pouco!

Um soluço veio de trás de Kagome. Inuyasha estava de costas, a mão enfiada nos bolsos de sua calça e de cabeça baixa. Assim que o viu, ela percebeu que ele chorava. E foi então que pensou... Será mesmo que manter em segredo que Inuyasha estava morto era crueldade?

'_Talvez' _Kagome pensou, _'Talvez não contar a ela seja mais cruel do que falar a verdade. Às vezes, falsas esperanças são tão prejudiciais quanto mentiras e omissões. '_

— Senhora Hector, por favor... – Kagome apertou a bainha e sua saia, perguntando-se se mais tarde ela não se arrependeria de sua decisão. — Eu preciso lhe contar algo...

Izayoi voltou seus olhos para Kagome, o sorriso completamente apagado de sua face. Somente por esse motivo, a jovem hesitou em dizer o que queria. E foi nesse momento que Izayoi aproveitou e falou.

— Se você está se referindo ao fato de meu filho estar morto, eu já sei.

Imediatamente Inuyasha parou de soluçar e Kagome ficou estática em sua cadeira. O fantasma se virou com tanta lentidão que parecia estar em câmera lenta e Kagome não conseguia encontrar as palavras para responder à Izayoi.

— Mas... Como?! — Foi o que ambos balbuciaram juntos.

A resposta que queriam nunca veio. Em um rompente, a porta do quarto abriu e por ela adentrou uma mulher de uns vinte anos, cabelos cor de ébano e olhos tão castanhos que quase chegavam a ser pretos.

— Senhora Hector, estou de volt...! Ora, mas quem é _você_?

_Continua..._

* * *

**POR FAVOR, LEIAM! IMPORTANTE!**

Olá!

Céus, acho que nunca foi tão difícil escrever um capítulo de MP como foi esse capítulo sete! Sério, fiquei a tarde inteira até quase onze e meia só _escrevendo_ esse capítulo e mais uns dois dias só para imaginar o que aconteceria nele.

Porque, para ser sincera, na minha versão original de MP nenhuma Izayoi apareceria. Nem nada do que vai acontecer acontecia. Além disso, eu alterei _completamente_ o final que eu planejava e agora a Fic terá um epílogo. E, também, já tem um número certo de capítulos definidos. Sim, minha gente, My Phantom terá um total de DEZ CAPÍTULOS, contando com o Epílogo. Falta pouco, né? Viram como um 'tempinho' fora faz conosco?

Nesses dois — acho, não contei — anos sem atualizações eu _sei_ que decepcionei muitas de vocês. E eu sei que muitas de vocês devem estar pensando que estou sendo hipócrita ao dizer isso, mas, sinceramente, não estou.

Eu sei como é não ler uma FanFic que eu amo por _anos. _Sei por que, até hoje, muitas Fics que eu lia quando tinhas dez, onze anos ainda não foram atualizadas e eu fico me ROENDO para saber o que vai acontecer em seguida.

Mas, gente, por favor, poxa! Muitas de vocês que lêem a Fic também escrevem histórias aqui no e _sabem _como é difícil administrar a vida sabendo que se tem escola, tem que estudar, tem que escrever FanFic e ter uma vida social. Não estou reclamando, muito pelo contrário. Só estou querendo deixar claro o meu ponto de vista e explicar o porquê da minha demora/atraso. Porque eu sei que TODOS querem uma explicação e eu ficaria muito feliz se eu fosse uma leitora (e eu sou) e o autor/a me desse uma explicação.

Gente, eu tenho uma vida aqui fora também... Minha vida não é só escrever Fics. Eu sou a Reky, a Aiyamoto Becky, a Rei MG, a Spiridon... Mas, por trás de todos esses nicks, eu continuo sendo a Rebecca Veiga. Sou humana - eu me desgasto naturalmente, tenho _bloqueios _naturalmente. Isso não acontece porque eu quero ou porque eu, hahá, amo fazer minhas leitoras morrerem por uma continuação. É natural - não tem como prever. Por favor, entendam.

Agora, se vocês quiserem discutir mais sobre o porquê de meu atraso — ou quiserem discutir sobre outras coisas da Fic — por favor, sintam-se à vontade em me adicionar no MSN (só digam de onde me conhecem, okay?): bekamoto (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

Agora, estou respondendo às REVIEWS do capítulo SEIS e da minha Nota da Autora decepcionante, okay? Foram 11 no capítulo seis e três na N/A.

**Individua do Mal: **Oie! Hahá, ai meu Deus! Você não sabe o quanto eu li com a sua review! Sério, a-d-o-r-e-i! Infelizmente, o seu MSN e o seu e-mail não apareceram na review, então não teve como te adicionar! :/ Por favor, tente novamente, mas desta vez colocando como eu fiz com o meu acima! Beijos!

**Hyuuga Haton: **Oiie! Realmente, tadinha da Kagome, né? Eu tenho uma tendência a fazer os meus personagens sofrerem o_o Normalmente, com um passado bem obscurinho, viu? Hahá. O beijo foi fofo, não foi? *-* Beijinhos para você!

**Manu Higurashi: **Olá! Meu Deus, se naquela época já fazia tempo, imagina agora! o_o Hehe, okay, eu sou a culpada u_u'. É, tadinho do Inu-cara-de-vento-sama. Ele não mereceu essa, né? Uhm! Veremos o que acontecerá com o pai da Kagome! HAUHAUS Será que o Inu vai conseguir assustar ele, hein? Beijos!

**Sacerdotisa: **Oi! Own, que bom que você gostou! *-* Eu também amo histórias sobrenaturais. Vivo escrevendo, principalmente se tiver Inuyasha no meio! Beijoos!

**Senhorita Dream: **Oie! Aah, que bom que gostou! *-* Qualquer dia desses eu passo lá na sua Fic, okay? Ultimamente, tenho estado meio viciada em Fics de Naruto — e olha que eu não sei muito da história! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!

**Agome chan: **Olá! Ai, meu Deus. Então, minhas desculpas não estão aceitas, né? ._. Realmente, demorei muito com esse capítulo! Minhas sinceras desculpas! Que bom que gostou do beijo! De fato, tadinha da Kagome-chan . O Inu bem que podia mesmo dar um sustinho de nada nele, né? Beijooos!

**Kaori-sann: **Heey! \o/ Realmente, o capítulo passado foi bem curtinho. Esse daqui foi para compensar o atraso e o tamanho do outro! (; Parar na parte mais emocionante é meu forte, eu acho! Hahá. Que bom que você adora a Fic! Fico muito lisonjeada! *-* Beijitos!

**Sakura_princesa: **Olá! Meu Deus, que animação! Hahá (: O filme não é 'E se isso fosse verdade...?' Cara, amo esse filme! *-* Para falar a verdade, me inspirei nele e em A Mediadora para escrever essa Fic, mas o fim não vai ser igual não! O Inuyasha ta mortinho mesmo! Romance é tudo de bom, sempre, né? Beijos!

**Mizu e Kimi: **Domo, minna! É, até eu tenho raiva do pai da Kagome. u_u E olha que fui eu que o inventei, hahá! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! (: Beijoos!

**Bibi: **Oie! Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Eles sempre animam as/os Fic authors a continuarem! *-* Beijos!

**Nana Ai: **Oiee! Aqui está a continuação! Que bom que gostou! *-* Beijos! :*

**Sophie-sama: **. Eu nunca me senti tão envergonhada comigo mesma quanto depois de ler a sua review. Fato, foi chocante! Tanto que tive um pouco de dificuldade em tentar conversar com você, mas estou te seguindo no Twitter e recentemente te adicionei no MSN (não sei se você já viu...). Vou deixar para conversar com você pelo MSN mesmo, okay? Não vou me atrever a dizer mais, só que realmente te admiro por sua sinceridade! :D Muito obrigada, você realmente me ajudou, Sophie-sama! Beijos!

**Krol-chan: **Oie! *-* Own, que elogio! Muito obrigada! E aí, gostou de A Mediadora? O Jesse é lindo, não é? Hahá. Beijos!

**IlikeKagome: **Heey! Eu vou continuar, sim! :D Só que talvez demore um poquinho para atualizar, certo? Então, por favor, continue lendo! Beijoos!

Okay, acho que esse foi o capítulo mais longo que já escrevi em toda minha vida de Fic writter. Se não foi, foi o segundo, só perdendo para o 12º de Entre as Chamas e o Amor. Okay, foi o maior, acabei de checar.

E aqui vão minhas quinze páginas para o site. Por favor, deixem reviews e não deixem de me apoiar! É graças a vocês que eu consegui, depois de tanto tempo, escrever outro capítulo de My Phantom! Muito obrigada a todas por seu apoio! :D Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo depois do Ano Novo, okay? (ou, quem sabe, se eu receber bastante reviews, eu possa ter uma outra 'recaída' e aparecer assim, do nada, o capítulo oito de MP!)

Beijos à todas! UM FELIZ NATAL E ÓTIMO ANO NOVO, cheio de felicidades, saúde, amor! Vocês merecem! :D

By Reky - 22/12/2009.


	8. Heaven: Paraíso

**Muita coisa aconteceu durante este ano de 2010 (e, posteriormente, 2011). Muita coisa **mesmo**. Sei que desculpas podem não fazer efeito, mas é tudo o que eu posso dizer no momento. Por diversas vezes eu sentei na frente do computador, pronta e inspirada para escrever esse capítulo oito de MP, mas ele nunca saía. Parecia que uma força maior estava me impulsionando a não escrevê-lo.**

**No entanto, enfim, aí está ele.**

**Espero que tenham uma boa leitura (;**

_**Eu sei que vocês já estão cansados desse papo de Papai Noel não ter me trazido Ranma ½ e InuYasha em dois de meus disclaimeres, portanto, vou logo dizendo a verdade hoje: InuYasha não me pertence. É dela – Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**_

* * *

My Phantom

By Reky

"_Você saberia meu nome  
Se eu te visse no paraíso?  
Você seria a mesma pessoa  
Se eu te visse no paraíso?"_

_(Eric Clapton – Tears In Heaven)_

* * *

— _Senhora Hector, estou de volt...! Ora, mas quem é _você_?_

O tom de escárnio na voz da jovem moça era evidente. Ela parou próxima ao batente da porta, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e batendo repetidamente seu pé direito no chão, deixando de forma clara seu desgosto ao ver Kagome parada ao lado de Izayoi.

Kagome observou a garota com olhos atentos. Seus cabelos escuros e lisos caíam como uma cascata por suas costas e seu rosto fino e pálido parecia ficar ainda mais contrastado, principalmente devido à brancura do hospital. Ela não era alta, mas também não era baixa; tinha aproximadamente a mesma estatura de Kagome. Encolhendo-se por causa do ataque verbal dirigido a si, ela respondeu gaguejante.

— E... Eu sou uma amiga de InuYasha. – Engoliu em seco, demonstrando seu nervosismo. Atrás de si, o fantasma permanecia quieto, como se imaginasse quem diabos seria aquela mulher que parecia ser tão íntima de sua mãe. — Kagome Higurashi. – Completou.

A outra jogou os cabelos para trás, aproximando-se calma e lentamente da cama. Ela parecia dançar enquanto andava, de tão delicada que era. _Parece uma boneca de porcelana_, pensou Kagome, retraindo-se quando a morena passou por si, espalhando seu perfume de rosas por todo o quarto.

InuYasha, em um reflexo, distanciou-se da mulher quando ela quase esbarrou nele. No entanto, Kagome percebeu seu desconforto quando a mesma sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima à cama de Izayoi e pegou sua mão, fazendo um leve carinho. O sorriso de escárnio, porém, continuava ali, no canto de seus lábios finos.

— Estranho. — Ela disse, com uma pequena risada. — InuYasha nunca me falou sobre você.

Tanto Kagome quanto o próprio InuYasha estancaram no mesmo instante, assim que ouviram tais palavras serem proferidas. Respirando da forma mais profunda que conseguiu, a jovem colegial evitou olhar na direção do fantasma. Mas que _diabos _estava acontecendo naquele quarto?

— Ora, Kikyou. – Izayoi veio ao apoio de Kagome, segurando fortemente a mão da tal de Kikyou. — Não seja rude com a visita, querida. Tenho certeza de que InuYasha já deve tê-la mencionado em alguma conversa, meu bem. – Prosseguiu, lançando pequeno sorriso na direção de Kagome.

Porém, ela sorriu amarelo para a senhora. O aperto no peito retornara. Como, meu Deus, ela podia ser tão horrível ao ponto de mentir para uma mulher com condições precárias de saúde?

— Uhm... – Kikyou fingiu pensar por um momento. – É, talvez. Há _muito _tempo atrás. – Fez questão de ressaltar. – De qualquer forma, — Ela se levantou, caminhando na direção de Kagome e estendendo sua mão, mais por educação do que por realmente querer cumprimentá-la. – Sou Kikyou Urameshi.

— Ela é noiva de InuYasha. – Izayoi riu, em tom de confidência.

— Bom, tecnicamente eu _era _noiva de InuYasha. – Kikyou abaixou o rosto, dando um leve sorriso que, pela primeira vez, não era irônico. De fato, era completamente triste.

Mas Kagome já não prestava atenção a mais nada que ocorria naquele quarto. Ela deu pequenos e hesitantes passos para trás, tentando não tropeçar nos próprios pés. Seus olhos começaram a arder, mas ela não queria chamar a atenção das duas outras ocupantes do recinto para si. Virou-se de costas para tentar disfarças as lágrimas, mas percebeu que fora uma má ideia.

InuYasha estava a sua frente, a boca meio aberta – espanto evidente em seu rosto. Ele a abria e fechava, mas nada saía de lá. Suas mãos estavam levantadas, a meio caminho de encostar nos ombros de Kagome, como se fosse consolá-la. Mas Kagome não _queria_ consolo. Não _dele_.

Contudo, ela havia feito uma promessa. E, por mais que estivesse triste e magoada no momento, ela ainda continuava sendo uma garota de palavra. Ajudaria InuYasha. Ela havia ido até aquele hospital justamente com aquela intenção, sabendo que para isso teria de machucar uma senhora com suas mentiras e verdades dolorosas – essas, que ela já tinha conhecimento.

E agora Kagome sabia _por quê._

Porque InuYasha, quando vivo, tinha uma noiva. Ele ia se _casar_, mas por um incidente do destino, acabou morrendo, encontrando Kagome e se apaixonando por ela.

Tão ou mais do que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Além disso, ela precisava ter informações sobre ele. Não só porque ela gostaria de saber mais sobre ele, quando ainda estava vivo; mas também porque elas poderiam ser úteis mais para frente, quando ela fosse capaz de ajudá-lo.

Com as mãos trêmulas, mas já um pouco controlada, ela voltou a se aproximar da cama. Izayoi e Kikyou, que até então tinham embalado uma conversa animada, viraram-se para olhar para Kagome.

— Senhora Hector... – Ela começou ainda hesitante. Respirou profundamente, tentando encontrar coragem naquele ato. Procurando uma forma de dizer o que deveria ser dito sem que ambas desconfiassem, Kagome vasculhou sua mente, buscando as melhores palavras para prosseguir. – A senhora poderia me contar mais sobre as circunstâncias em que ele morreu? Quero dizer, - ela se interrompeu, corando levemente. – Se a senhora não se incomodar.

A expressão de Izayoi se fechou. Kikyou se mexeu desconfortavelmente ao seu lado.

— Tudo o que você precisa saber, Kagome querida, é que InuYasha era um bom menino. Ele era um garoto carinhoso, inteligente e extremamente amoroso. Nunca, _nunca_ ele poderia fazer mal algum a alguém. Certo, com certeza ele era meio rabugento. – Ela riu ao admitir isso, mas logo recuperou a seriedade. – No entanto, definitivamente, era um bom garoto. Não havia por que... – Um soluço escapou de seus lábios e ela levou as mãos ao rosto. – Não havia por que aquele homem matá-lo!

O quarto caiu em um silêncio sepulcral quase que imediatamente. Kagome sentiu InuYasha aproximar-se de si, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Apesar de não ter dito nada, estava claro o bastante para ela: _chega_. Essa era a mensagem silenciosa que ele lhe passava.

Fora do hospital, uma pequena garoa ainda caía. Kagome e InuYasha permaneciam em silêncio desde que saíram do quarto, mas a mão dele continuava em seu ombro, como se ele a tivesse esquecido ali. Ela tinha certeza de que era praticamente isso o que ocorrera. Se fosse com ela, certamente teria tido a mesma reação: isto é, estaria em choque. Afinal, não é todo dia que se descobre que fora assassinado e, por causa disso, deixara uma noiva para trás.

Especialmente se você está morto e esqueceu-se completamente dela. Ah, sim: além de estar apaixonado por outra pessoa.

Kagome suspirou, abrindo o guarda-chuva infantil de sua vizinha. Quando estava pronta para cruzar a rua, ouviu seu nome ser proferido. A voz que a chamava, porém, não era a de InuYasha. Era uma voz feminina, bonita e delicada. Kagome tinha certeza de que, se uma boneca de porcelana fosse capaz de falar, aquela certamente seria sua voz.

— Higurashi! Higurashi, espere, por favor! – Kikyou exclamou, aproximando-se rapidamente dela. Kagome fechou o guarda-chuva com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ora, estava mais do que espantada! – Eu... – Kikyou começou, apoiando-se nos joelhos para retomar o fôlego. – Eu tenho que lhe dizer algo. A senhora Hector... Ela não foi totalmente sincera com você lá em cima, Kagome. – Ela corou ao admitir isso.

A colegial arqueou a sobrancelha ainda mais, enquanto InuYasha somente permanecia quieto, observando a cena se desenrolar a sua frente. Ele deveria estar mais do que confuso, foi o que Kagome pensou.

— Por que diz isso, Kikyou? – Kagome perguntou, cruzando os braços. A vingança sempre era doce. – Para mim, ela pareceu bem convincente.

Kikyou suspirou.

— É que... Há certas coisas sobre InuYasha que ela não gosta de admitir nem para si mesma. – Seu olhar tornou-se escuro. – Eu, no entanto... Tive de me acostumar com esse lado de InuYasha. Você sabe, - ela deu um pequeno sorriso e Kagome imediatamente percebeu uma pequena lágrima escapando de seus olhos escuros. – Eu o amo. Mesmo depois de ele ter morrido, eu continuo o amando acima de qualquer coisa. – Soluçou, secando a lágrima. Mais uma vez, seu olhar tornou-se duro e rude. Kagome enrijeceu. – Eu não gosto de você, Kagome. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não confie em você. Tenho certeza de que você está tramando alguma coisa... E vou te dizer o que há de escondido, se isso for te ajudar.

A garota de olhos café respirou fundo, relaxando um pouco. Ambas atravessaram a rua e, mesmo que Kikyou não percebesse, InuYasha também. Kagome não falou nada, pois a outra poderia achá-la louca, mas o fantasma estava quieto demais. Normalmente ele era tão animado e barulhento que era difícil de aguentá-lo.

Mas toda aquela animação estava fazendo falta naquele momento.

Foram até o pequeno café que havia em frente ao hospital e sentaram-se em uma mesa, pedindo cafés e pães de queijo para cada uma. InuYasha sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, mas seu olhar estava fixo na superfície amadeirada da mesa. Acariciando a borda de sua xícara de café, Kagome perguntou.

— Então? O que queria me dizer?

Antes de dizer, Kikyou bebericou de seu café. Ainda assim, estava hesitante ao abrir a boca.

— InuYasha realmente era um bom garoto. Mas isso, infelizmente, não quer dizer que ele fosse perfeito. – Ela suspirou, segurando firmemente sua própria xícara entre suas mãos. Seus dedos eram finos e compridos e suas unhas estavam perfeitamente pintadas em um tom de rosa claro. Kagome olhou para suas próprias mãos; fazia mais de um mês que ela não ia a uma manicure. Voltou a se concentrar em Kikyou, antes que começasse a se comparar ainda mais. – InuYasha tinha um vício desde o início da adolescência: ele amava jogos de azar. No entanto, por incrível que pareça, ele havia muita sorte nesses jogos. Às vezes, voltava para casa com mais de quinhentos euros por noite. – Ela sorriu como se lembrasse de algo. Foi então que Kagome percebeu o anel brilhante em seu dedo anelar. Havia um pequeno cristal lapidado no seu centro. – Foi com aquele dinheiro que ele comprou isso. – Disse ela, sinalizando o anel.

InuYasha mexeu-se desconfortável ao seu lado. Ele apertava suas mãos em seu próprio colo e mordia o lábio inferior, claramente nervoso. O fantasma não deveria estar nada satisfeito ao descobrir que estava envolvido em tais coisas quando vivo – ainda mais que comprara aquele anel reluzente com _aquele _dinheiro.

Kikyou balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando sair de um mundo imaginário. Muito provavelmente, de um em que InuYasha ainda estaria vivo.

— Acontece que, em uma dessas vezes, um homem não ficou muito feliz por ter perdido seu dinheiro para InuYasha. – A jovem sacudiu a cabeça, apertou os olhos fortemente e soltou um alto suspiro reprovador. Um suspiro entrecortado, daqueles que só se dá quando está chorando. – Apesar de seu vício, InuYasha sempre se gabou por jogar limpo e ganhar com sinceridade. Esse sujeito, no entanto, não acreditou nele e inventou a desculpa esfarrapada de que InuYasha roubara o jogo inteiro. Isso causou um imenso alvoroço no bar inteiro, que se voltou contra meu noivo após ouvir um discurso imenso do idiota para tentar convencer a todos que InuYasha era um maldito ladrão. – Kikyou apertou a borda de sua xícara com mais força e Kagome temeu que a porcelana fosse se despedaçar nas mãos dela. As duas engoliram em seco, preparando-se para o que viria a seguir. – É claro que ele tentou reverter a situação, mas já era tarde demais. Uma briga começou e InuYasha não conseguiu escapar. O homem estava armado e, no meio de todo o alvoroço, atirou nele. Uma, duas... Três vezes e, mesmo assim, InuYasha permaneceu vivo, agoniando no chão.

Kagome arrepiou-se e Kikyou balançou a cabeça, tomando um gole de seu café. Um longo silencio permaneceu pelos minutos seguintes. Pesado, fazia os tímpanos de Kagome parecerem estourar de tanta pressão. Minutos depois de terem pagado a conta, já fora do café, Kikyou levantou a mão para sentir a garoa que caía em sua palma.

— Não consigo imaginar a dor que ele deve ter sentido. Morrendo pouco a pouco, durante minutos sentindo uma dor excruciante, deitado em um chão imundo, enquanto todas as pessoas que estão ao seu redor, para ver seus últimos momentos, são todas as que mais te odeiam.

Kagome baixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas que se acumulavam. Atrás de si, InuYasha permanecia no mais profundo silêncio, como se estivesse de luto por si mesmo. Entretando, ela podia sentir a tensão que ele emanava, a tristeza e o todo o pesar. Ela sabia, porque também sentia o mesmo.

Apertou o guarda-chuva em frente ao corpo, mordendo firmemente o lábio inferior. Kikyou estava prestes a partir quando Kagome, por fim, decidiu perguntar.

— Você... Por acaso, você sabe quem foi que matou InuYasha, Kikyou?

Talvez pela rua não estar movimentada, Kagome acabou nem notando que Kikyou parara bem no meio dela. A mais velha virou-se graciosamente em sua direção, os cabelos balançando com o movimento e salpicados levemente com as gotas da garoa. Seus olhos, no entanto, estavam frios como o gelo ao falar.

— O nome do maldito era Naraku. Naraku Akuma.

. . .

InuYasha não entendeu o motivo, mas, assim que chegaram em casa, Kagome dirigiu-se, diretamente, para o quarto e se trancou lá até o almoço do dia seguinte. Apesar de poder atravessar as paredes e portas — e de sua curiosidade estar quase o matando por dentro —, ele decidiu conceder privacidade à garota. Além disso, o fantasma mesmo precisava de um tempo sozinho para poder refletir tudo o que havia descoberto sobre si mesmo naquele estranho dia.

Ele havia lembrado. De sua morte. Não dos jogos e nem briga, mas a sensação de estar morrendo. De sentir cada bala penetrando, como em câmera lenta, seu corpo; de cair no chão frio e imundo daquele bar nojento, sentindo seu sangue jorrar, lentamente, para fora de suas veias, para longe de seu alcance. InuYasha pôde sentir as batidas de seu coração ficando cada vez mais lentas, seu pulmão suportando cada vez menos ar. Lembrou-se das risadas dos homens que o cercavam, dizendo que era bem feito que ele morresse, para que aprendesse sua lição.

InuYasha viu a própria morte se aproximando e morreu sentindo dor, arrependimento e, acima de tudo, ódio pelo homem que o matara.

No dia seguinte, quando Kagome, por fim, saiu de seu quarto, ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado e marcado de lágrimas que haviam secado. Ela aproximou-se de InuYasha, que estava perto da mesa da cozinha, e preparou se café da manhã em silêncio pleno. Incomodado, ele achegou-se dela, passando seus braços por sua cintura, e depositou um leve beijo na curvatura de seu pescoço. Imediatamente, Kagome ficou tensa.

Em seguida, começou a chorar.

— InuYasha, por favor... Perdoe-me! Por favor, não me culpe... Eu... Eu não tive culpa de nada! Eu juro, eu não sabia! – Ela soluçava e gaguejava ao mesmo tempo, passando as mãos de forma desesperada por seu rosto e desarrumando seus cabelos já despenteados.

O fantasma realmente acreditou que Kagome beirava a loucura.

Ele retirou as mãos dela do próprio rosto, observando o estrago que suas unhas tinham feito no local. Riscos vermelhos pelas maçãs do rosto, lábio inferior sangrando devido à forte mordida que ela havia dado. E seus olhos cor de café... Ah, InuYasha ficou com vontade de, ele mesmo, chorar. Os olhos de Kagome estavam opacos, sem vida, e, infelizmente, sem a graça e alegria, carinho e amor que ela sempre transmitia ao olhar para ele.

Pelo contrário, tudo o que os olhos de Kagome demonstravam eram culpa, desespero e medo. Medo. InuYasha só vira essa emoção nos olhos dela uma vez... Quando ela lhe contara sobre seu maldito pai.

Foi então que ele se desesperou.

— Kagome, por favor... Pelo amor de Deus, o que houve com você? – Murmurou ele, segurando firmemente seus pulsos e balançando-a. – O que aconteceu, Kagome?

Ela chorou mais.

- Por... Por que, InuYasha, por quê? – Soluço. – O que eu fiz de errado? Eu não sabia, eu juro que não sabia...

- Kagome, querida... – Ele não sabia o que fazer. Soltou os pulsos dela e levou as mãos ao cabelo, bagunçando-os desesperadamente. – Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Não fique assim... Estou morrendo de preocupação. – Pegou-a pelo rosto e levantou-o para que ela olhasse em sua direção. Mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos cor de café assim que eles se encararam.

— InuYasha... Naraku Akuma. – Ela suspirou. – Naraku Akuma é meu pai.

_Continua..._

_. . ._

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Wow. Certo. Sei que escrevo isso em todo bendito capítulo, mas, novamente, é a mais pura verdade: foi _extremamente _difícil escrever este capítulo. Sério mesmo. Para vocês terem noção, comecei a escrevê-lo em 26 de dezembro de 2010 e só fui termina-lo hoje, 30 de novembro de 2011. Mas, como já disse lá em cima, muito aconteceu nestes dois anos. Segundo e terceiro colegial não são moles, não.

Além disso, aconteceu uma coisa no meio desse ano que realmente fez com que minha inspiração voasse para longe e que me deixou muito desanimada para continuar a escrever, em certas situações. Mas não me prolongarei neste assunto, porque é capaz que eu comece a chorar e isso não seria legal da minha parte (:

De qualquer forma...

Hoje, finalmente, terminei o planejamento final de My Phantom. No capítulo passado, eu já sabia o que iria acontecer, mas ainda tinha que organizar tudo para que os dez capítulos prometidos dessem conta. Então, é aqui que este oitavo capítulo termina, com mais essa revelação bombástica! BOOOM! (:

Sim, eu sei que vocês vão me matar por isso e sei que AINDA há MUITAS explicações que terão de ser dadas. Afinal, o próximo capítulo é o último com conteúdo, realmente, porque o décimo será apenas o epílogo (que, aliás, já está escrito — só preciso fazer VÁRIAS alterações nele — ou, talvez, reescrevê-lo) e, então, My Phantom chegará ao fim depois de quase seis anos escrevendo a Fic! Mas vamos deixar para fazer aos agradecimentos na hora adequada, certo? (;

Mas preparem-se para o que virá a seguir! Só para ir adiantando e para compensar minha imensa demora:

- Se o pai de Kagome estava preso, como foi que ele matou InuYasha?

- Mas, afinal, e aquele livro misterioso que Kagome encontrou?

- Por que Kagome consegue tocar InuYasha, se ele é um fantasma?

E, o mais importante de todos:

- KAGOME E INUYASHA FICARÃO JUNTOS, NO FIM?

Só lendo o próximo capítulo para saber! E, juro de pernas juntas! Desta vez, tentarei vir com o nono capítulo o mais rápido possível! Só não digo uma data certa porque, bom, tenho os vestibulares à frente e, com isso, minha vida fica meio imprevisível. Mas tenho a impressão que, antes do fim do ano, o capítulo sairá — SE HOUVER REVIEWS! Hahah.

Sim, eu demoro para escrever e, ainda assim, faço chantagens para escrever mais depressa, hahaha (:

Mas, vamos lá, gente! Chegamos às oitenta reviews no capítulo passado! Até o fim da fic, quero chegar às cem, tá bom? Por favor, deem esse presentinho de Natal para mim, viram? *-* Desculpem-me por ser tão cara de pau :B

Mas, vamos ao que interessa: REVIEWS do capítulo passado!

**Ayame Gawaine: **siiim! Eu não a abandonei! *-* Apesar da demora e de toda a loucura (lê-se: desorganização) que é meu calendário para atualizações de Fics, eu finalmente atualizei! *-* Sério, você não tem noção do alívio que me dá! Hahaha. Que bom que você ficou feliz (: Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Continue lendo para saber o final de MP! Beijoos!

**Carolshuxa: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! *-* Haha, pois é! Era mesmo a Kikyou. E, sim, ela era noiva dele! Mas... Como você o matará? Ele está morto! Haha. Não mate ela não! Se ela for morta, provavelmente vai virar fantasma também e ficará importunando a vida (ou seria a morte?) dele, hahaha. Beijos!

**Agome chan: **Weeeee! Papai Noel existe? :o OOOH, eu quero um pra mim! Hahaha. Kagome de grandes atitudes, realmente! Realmente, a Izayoi meteu medo até em mim! E, bom, quanto a morte do Inu, foi esclarecido neste capítulo! Espero que tenha tirado suas dúvidas! ^^ E, sim, era mesmo a Kikyou, haha. Desculpe-me por não ter ficado muito parecida, de verdade. Com certeza, eles não irão demorar tanto, viu? Até o fim do ano, no máximo, fim de janeiro, eu espero, terei terminado My Phantom! Obrigada por me perdoar! HAhaha. Beijos e continue lendo!

**Indivídua do Mal/Hyasmin: **Meu Deus! Foram uma, duas, três, quatro, CINCO reviews! Own, menina, você é uma fofa! *-* Muito obrigada pelo apoio todo, viu? Sério, amei mesmo! E você utilizou as palavras certas: prisão de ventre mental é, realmente, um PORRE! HAHAH. E você, finalmente, pôde saber como o Inu morreu! *-* E não houve mais pegadas, sorry D: Apenas um beijinho no pescoço. Mas não me culpe, nem a eles... A situação era grave demais para eles pensarem em coisas pervertidas. Mas, um dia, quem sabe? Uuuuuhm. HAHAHA. De novo, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos e até a próxima! ^^

Bom, vou indo nessa, pessoas! É quase 00:30 da manhã e hoje eu tenho aula!

Beijo a todas e aproveitem o capítulo!

Até a próxima!

Reky-chan.

**Início: **26/12/2010.

**Término: **31/10/2011.


	9. Never: Nunca

**Oeee! Feliz Ano Novo atrasado para vocês, leitoras queridas! (: Tudo bom?**

**Como eu disse anteriormente, a previsão deste capítulo sair era meio incerta, por conta dos vestibulares da vida e das festas de fim de ano. No fim, também tive a viagem de formatura – que, por sinal, foi muuuito boa *-* - e, dela, voltei totalmente inspirada para escrever o último capítulo de My Phantom!**

**Espero que tenham uma boa leitura e que me mandem reviews a respeito do que acharam!**

**Beijinhos e até lá embaixo!**

**OBS.: Preparem seus corações para cenas fortes e, uhm... Tensas! (;**

* * *

_**Não ganhei o InuYasha, novamente, de Natal neste ano... Mas ganhei outras coisas tão legais quanto (: Por isso, InuYasha ainda não me pertence. É dela – Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**_

* * *

My Phantom  
_By Reky_

_E salve sua alma  
Salve sua alma  
Antes que você já tenha partido  
Antes que nada possa ser feito..._

_(Robert Pattinson – Never Think)_

* * *

A chuva caía fustigante do lado de fora, enquanto Kagome permanecia sentada no chão ao lado da janela, apenas observando com o olhar vago as cristalinas e vorazes gotas debaterem-se contra o vidro. InuYasha não se encontrava em nenhum lugar próximo, mas ela até preferia que fosse assim. Queria ficar só por um tempo... A tarde do dia anterior e todas as descobertas e revelações que trouxera consigo haviam acabado com ela. Não conseguia sentir mais nada — fome, cansaço, tristeza, frio... — tudo eram apenas sensações vagas no fundo de sua mente.

Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguia sentir as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos...

Seu pai havia matado InuYasha. Seu genitor, aquele que lhe dera a vida e, ao mesmo tempo, quem ela mais odiava por tudo que a fizera sofrer durante a infância, matara a pessoa que Kagome mais amava no mundo.

Ela não conseguia acreditar nisso...

'_Não.' _Kagome pensou, chacoalhando fortemente a cabeça. '_Eu __**não posso **__acreditar!'_

E, com isso, mais lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos.

Finalmente, pôde _sentir_ tudo. Primeiro, foi a fome avassaladora que assolava a boca de seu estômago; em seguida, o frio que sentia nas mãos e nos pés, fazendo-a puxar as mangas de seu blusão mais para baixo, bem como sua barra, para que cobrisse também os pés; depois, porém muito mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa, sentiu o buraco dentro de seu peito aumentar.

Sua respiração falhou. Ficou descompassada. Urrou de dor. O ar não entrava em seus pulmões. Ela puxava, mas nada parecia entrar. O oxigênio presente no quarto não parecia ser compatível com as vias respiratórias de Kagome. Era assim que um peixe fora d'água se sentia?

Levantou-se, apoiando-se, custosamente, na janela. Cambaleante, conseguiu seguir até sua cama e alcançou na cômoda o copo d'água que levara mais cedo para o quarto. Bebericou pequenos goles do líquido, sentindo, aos poucos, a pulsação e a respiração voltarem à normalidade.

Após isso, apenas lembrava-se de ter caído na cama, do som de vidro quebrando e de tudo ao seu redor tornar-se negro.

. . .

* * *

— _Kagome..._

Por alguma razão, sempre que se recordava do pai, Kagome o imaginava com olhos escarlates.

— _Kagome..._

Talvez fosse porque toda lembrança que tinha com ele ser tingida da cor de sangue, de dor, de lágrimas e do mais profundo ódio e medo que sentia por aquele homem.

— _Kagome..._

Não era raro, também, sonhar com ele. Podia sentir o bafo de bebida dele em sua nuca, fazendo seus pelos eriçarem; conseguia sentir o aperto que ele dava em seus braços quando a virava para si e a dor ao receber tapas e socos e chutes em toda parte imaginável do corpo. Mas, acima de tudo, sentia o coração vibrar e bombear medo para todas as células existentes em seu organismo. Lembrava-se do sabor acre do sangue e da bile que escapavam por sua boca e de que, antes de perder a consciência, seu último pensamento era o de quanto gostaria de se vingar por ele ter batido em si e em sua gentil mãe...

No entanto, neste dia, a última coisa que Kagome esperava que ocorresse era sonhar que seu pai estaria vindo em busca de vingança.

— _Você vai se arrepender, pirralha... Todos estes anos na cadeia... Agora que saí, vou atrás de você! _

— _KAGOME!_

De súbito, ela despertou. Suava frio e seu corpo tremia. Com o coração batendo rapidamente e a respiração descompassada, ela olhou ao redor, reconhecendo o próprio quarto. Ao seu lado, InuYasha a observava com o semblante preocupado. Somente ao ver aqueles olhos que ela, por fim, relaxou o corpo.

— Kagome... Está tudo bem? Você gemia e gritava em seu sonho... Não parava de repetir 'vingança... não' e outras coisas ininteligíveis...!

A garota respirou profundamente, apoiando a cabeça na mão direita, sentindo uma leve pontada na têmpora. Depois daquela maldita crise respiratória, era tudo o que faltava...! Pesadelos com o pai e, para completar, uma _maldita _dor de cabeça!

— Tudo bem, InuYasha... Eu acho.

O fantasma levantou uma sobrancelha, prestes a replicar, quando o som do telefone tocando, no andar debaixo, o fez se calar.

— Cuidado com os cacos de vidro... — Avisou antes de sair pela porta.

'_Pelo visto'_, Kagome pensou, enquanto pulava da cama para um lugar onde não tivesse vestígios do copo que quebrara. '_velhos hábitos nunca mudam!'._

_. . ._

* * *

— _Kagome, querida!_

Ela não conseguia crer no que seus ouvidos ouviam. A voz melodiosa no outro lado da linha — carinhosa, _gentil _até não poder mais... — era sua mãe!

— Mamãe! — Kagome cumprimentou, sentindo seus olhos arderem. Céus, quanta falta sua mãe fazia! — Não acredito...! Ah, mamãe... — Palavras eram difíceis de serem encontradas para descrever a felicidade que a garota sentia no momento.

— _Ah, minha querida, não diga nada...! Eu também estou morrendo de saudades de você!_

Uma lágrima de alegria caiu pelo rosto da jovem, que não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Sua mãe não havia mudado nem um pouco desde que Kagome se mudara para a cidade grande. Ela, no entanto, não podia dizer o mesmo sobre si, pensou ao olhar de relance para o fantasma que observava atento a conversa.

— _Desculpe-me por não ter ligado antes, filha... Mas certas coisas aconteceram por aqui, inviabilizando o contato... _— A mulher soltou um suspiro cansado, fazendo Kagome franzir o cenho de preocupação.

— O que houve, mamãe? Está tudo bem por aí?

— _Ah, meu amor... Você sabe que cuidar de idosos nunca é fácil...! Imagine, então, do seu avô que, hora ou outra, inventa uma doença? Foi por isso que, dia sim, dia não, eu tinha que levá-lo ao hospital... E você também sabe como a fazenda fica longe do hospital mais próximo..._

Kagome conteve o riso quando sua mãe falou sobre a _mania de doença _que seu avô tinha. Apesar disso, o velho senhor Higurashi era uma pessoa muito sensata e bondosa e que somente começou a causar problemas depois que sua esposa morreu, há quatro anos.

— E quanto ao Souta, mamãe? Ele está conseguindo se adaptar na escola nova?

Por causa dos problemas com o pai, Souta, seu irmão cinco anos mais novo, não conseguia ter um bom desempenho na escola e, assim, quase repetira o ano algumas vezes. Dessa forma, a senhora Higurashi vivia mudando-o de escola para que ele não precisasse refazer a mesma série e, acima de tudo, para que rumores sobre a condição de sua família não começassem.

A mulher suspirou pesadamente do outro lado da linha.

— _Sim. Até que sim, quero dizer. Já fez amigos e tudo o mais... Aliás, está bem feliz. Ele está aqui do meu lado, dizendo que sente sua falta. — _Kagome sorriu. Seu irmãozinho era cabeça dura demais... Nunca ele admitiria estar sentindo sua falta! Apesar disso, ela sabia que ele a amava tanto quanto ela o amava... E isso bastaria, por enquanto. — _Mas, conte-me, querida...! Como é a casa nova?_

A garota riu, virando-se para poder visualizar melhor o lugar que agora ela chamava de lar. Corou, pois sempre que pensava assim, sentia seu peito aquecer de satisfação.

— Mamãe, é maravilhosa! A senhora ia amar aqui...! Qualquer dia, vocês têm que vir me visitar...! Ela é linda, linda, linda... — Suspirou.

Sua mãe riu do outro lado da linha.

— _Desse jeito, vou achar que não é sobre a casa que está falando! _— Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas, em uma pergunta muda. Sua mãe foi logo explicando. — _Yuki me falou que a casa tem fama de mal assombrada. Do jeito que está empolgada, parece que você puxou o sangue mítico de nossa família e começou a ver espíritos...! — _Pausa. — _Kagome, minha filha, você não está apaixonada por um fantasma, está?_

Foi instantâneo: a boca da garota secou, suas mãos começaram a suar, seus pelos arrepiaram e um nó surgiu em seu estômago. _Como _sua mãe havia descoberto sobre InuYasha? E o mais importante: sangue _mítico_?

Quebrando a linha de seu raciocínio, sua mãe riu em seu ouvido.

— _Filha, estou apenas brincando! Apaixonar-se por um fantasma, onde já se viu? _— Mais risadas por parte da senhora Higurashi, enquanto Kagome sorria amarelo de seu lado da linha. É... Onde já se viu? — _Mas não me diga que já se esqueceu, querida... Lembra-se de que, quando era criança, sua avó lhe ensinava os ofícios da família? Uhm... Ou será que ela nunca lhe disse que somos descendentes de sacerdotisas?_

Kagome paralisou em seu lugar. Descente de sacerdotisa... Sim, ela se recordava d_e _algo do tipo. Mas isso nunca chegou a ser algo relevante para ela na época. Afinal, era apenas uma menininha de sete anos quando sua avó começou a lhe ensinar sobre ervas medicinais e outras coisas que, supostamente, uma sacerdotisa deveria saber. E então... Teve aquela conversa sobre espíritos.

"_Se algum dia, minha querida, uma espírito vier em busca de seu auxílio..." _Sua avó lhe dissera, com seus olhos ternos e sábios de uma verdadeira sacerdotisa. "_É porque ele, sem dúvida, possui alguma ligação com você. Essa ligação pode ser tanto por causa de sentimentos, pensamentos ou até um passado semelhante. Por isso, você deve, primeiro, buscar a razão dessa conexão, antes de poder auxiliá-lo. Mas, lembre-se, querida: uma ligação vinda de lugares ruins de seus seres... Ela nunca será boa; no entanto, se ela vier de algo bom..." _A idosa sorriu. "_Você não terá o que temer..."._

Kagome sentiu o coração pular uma batida. Em seguida, viu um suave brilho cor de rosa começar a sair de seu corpo, iluminando-o. Olhou para InuYasha, que a observava, mas ele parecia não ver nada de diferente. Espantada, ela olhou para seus pés, vendo o brilho começar a aumentar. Será que... Será que por ela ter tomado consciência de sua ancestralidade e dos poderes espirituais que, consequentemente, vinham com ela, seus próprios poderes, enfim, haviam despertado?

— Mamãe... Eu...

Kagome pôde ouvir o sorriso na voz da genitora.

— _Eu sei, meu bem. Eu entendo... Fico muito feliz por você, meu amor..._

"_Sua mãe..." _A voz de sua avó retornou a sua mente, fazendo-a voltar, novamente, no tempo. A idosa suspirou. "_Infelizmente, minha querida, sua mãe nunca conseguiu despertar seus poderes espirituais. Mas você precisa compreender algo: não somos nós que escolhemos despertar ou não nossas habilidades. É fato que todas as mulheres dessa família nascem com tendência a se tornarem sacerdotisas... No entanto, não são todas que conseguem despertar a espiritualidade necessária para possui-la. Sua mãe se esforçou muito, durante a juventude, para conseguir se tornar uma sacerdotisa, mas nunca conseguiu ver aquele suave brilho róseo saindo de seu corpo. Mas você, Kagome... Assim que coloquei meus olhos em você, logo que nasceu, eu vi... Você, algum dia, se tornará a Grande Sacerdotisa de nossa família, querida. Cedo ou tarde... Seu poder irá despertar."_

— Ah, mamãe... Eu... Não sei o qu—

— _Shh, meu amor... Não precisa dizer nada. _— O choro contido na voz de sua mãe fez o coração de Kagome estremecer e, tão logo, o pequeno brilho róseo desapareceu. A mulher retornou a falar. — _Eu sinto muito, Kagome. Mas fico feliz por seu poder ter despertado justo agora... Você vai precisar dele, minha querida... Mais agora do que nunca..._

A garota franziu a testa, não compreendendo o que a mãe queria dizer.

— Como assim?

— _Meu amor... — _Ela ouviu a mãe soluçar do outro lado. — _Perdoe-me por só contar isso agora e deste jeito, mas não tem como... Eu... Eu __**não sei como**__... Aliás, ninguém sabe... — _Ela se atrapalhava com as palavras, somente deixando a filha mais confusa e aflita. — _Os policiais me garantiram que já estão em busca, mas também não fazem ideia de como escaparam..._

Kagome congelou. Não... Não poderia ser o que ela imaginava...

Os olhos escarlates retornaram a sua mente, arrepiando-a e fazendo-a estremecer.

— Acalme-se, mamãe, e diga-me: o que _houve_?

A genitora respirou profundamente e soluçou, o coração apertando em seu peito.

— Houve uma fuga em massa da cadeia... E Naraku, seu pai, está entre os fugitivos.

. . .

* * *

Com o coração descompassado, ela subiu feito um relâmpago as escadas. Percorreu o longo corredor em forma de I como um jaguar e, ao chegar ao escritório, abriu a porta com um estrondo, dirigindo-se até a mesa de centro com um único objetivo em mente: encontrar o livro que os irmãos Hanajima haviam dado a ela.

E ali estava ele: continuava em cima da mesa, fechado e intocado desde a primeira e última vez que o folheara. Abriu-o, sentindo uma sensação diferente desta vez. De alguma forma, ela podia _sentir _todo seu poder emanar de si para dentro daquele livro e, dele, de volta para ela... Como em um ciclo.

InuYasha apareceu atrás de si, os cabelos bagunçados devido a correria e ao susto que levara ao ver Kagome despedindo-se tão rapidamente da mãe e, subitamente, subindo as escadas da casa como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Kagome! Por Deus! Não me mate de susto...!

"_Ah..." _Ele parou quando percebeu. "_O humor negro da morte..."_ E revirou os olhos.

— Kagome, o que houve? — Ele perguntou, quando viu que ela não se movimentara desde que chegara ali. Pelo contrário, ela apenas segurava o livro grande, pesado e "do mal", como ele costumava chamá-lo, como se estivesse atraída por aquele monte de papel. — EEEI, Kagome! Está me ouvindo, ôh?

— InuYasha... — A garota praticamente sibilou, virando-se para o fantasma, mas com os olhos ainda voltados para a capa dura do livro. Lentamente, ela foi levantando seu rosto, encontrando os orbes que tanto amava no rosto do homem por quem se apaixonara. — Por acaso, você sabe qual é a ligação que nos une?

— Como assim? — O garoto perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Ora, só lhe faltava essa! A garota por quem se apaixonara estava ficando doidinha de pedra!

— Você sabe... A _ligação _que nos une! O motivo para eu poder te ver, para eu conseguir tocar em você... — Ela dizia, aproximando-se cautelosamente dele, os olhos semi-abertos. Doidinha de pedra... Mas extremamente tentadora. — Só eu e mais ninguém...!

— O-Ora! — Ele conseguiu gaguejar, sentindo-se patético. — É claro que é o amor que sentimos um pelo outro, não é?

Kagome sorriu fracamente, mas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não, InuYasha... Não pode ser isso, por dois motivos: em primeiro lugar, porque nós não nos amávamos quando nos encontramos, lembra-se? — Ela riu. — Para falar a verdade, você parecia bem disposto a me chutar para fora desta casa por_ invasão de domicílio. _— Ele riu amarelo, dando de ombros e soltando um pequeno e quase inaudível pedido de desculpas. — Em segundo lugar, — O sorriso de Kagome desapareceu. — Porque, se fosse pelo amor, Kikyou e sua mãe poderiam ter te visto.

O ar ficou mais frio e tenso ao redor de InuYasha. Kikyou e sua mãe poderiam tê-lo visto, se fosse pelo amor... Então, não podia ser. Mas o que isso queria dizer...? Olhando para os orbes cinzentos de Kagome, ele pôde perceber que ela já tinha a resposta para sua própria pergunta.

_Qual é a ligação que nos une? Por que só eu posso te ver, te tocar...?_

"_Oh, não..." _O fantasma arregalou os olhos, não acreditando. "_Não __**pode **__ser isso!"_

— K-Kagome... Não me diga...

— Sim, InuYasha... O que nos liga é nada senão o meu pai. Aliás, imagino até que seja uma ligação de segundo grau, pois foi meu pai quem o matou... E tanto eu quanto você o odiamos mais do que tudo no mundo, por mais diversas que sejam as razões.

_Ligação dupla, _ela disse. Ela era filha do homem que o matara, portanto, aí já havia uma ligação. E ambos tinham motivos para odiar Naraku Akuma, tornando a tal ligação, como ela havia dito, _dupla._

"_Mas isso é uma coisa tão ruim de se pensar..." _InuYasha imaginou.

"_Mas, lembre-se, querida: uma ligação vinda de lugares ruins de seus seres... Ela nunca será boa; no entanto, se ela vier de algo bom... Você não terá o que temer..."._

Kagome fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima descer por seu rosto.

"_Desculpe-me, vovó... Mas a minha ligação com o InuYasha... Ela... Ela não é __**nada **__boa..."_

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que a energia rósea começou a sair, novamente de seu corpo e, pela exclamação de espanto que InuYasha soltou, desta vez, ele havia visto. _Pelo jeito, ele reconheceu a ligação existente... _O sorriso de Kagome, no entanto, era triste.

— Kagome... Mas o que _diabos _é isso?

O livro se abriu e as folhas começaram a se folhear sozinhas. Não havia vento, nem brisa, que explicasse o que acontecia naquele momento. Kagome fechou os olhos, concentrou-se e, após alguns momentos e dezenas, centenas, _milhares _de folhas depois, ela abriu os olhos e exclamou:

— PARE!

Imediatamente, as folhas pararam de virar. Só havia duas coisas escritas naquela página: em cima, seu número — Mil Setecentos e Setenta e Sete; embaixo, uma pequena inscrição, de uma linha e em uma língua que InuYasha não reconhecia.

_Revelare_

Kagome, novamente, fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Canalizou sua energia para suas mãos, que seguravam fortemente o livro. Dentro de sua mente, podia ouvir as vozes de Hanajima Saki e Megume no dia em que os conhecera.

_- Mil Setecentos e Setenta e Sete?- Kagome exclamou, chocada.- Quantas páginas têm esse livro? Tem índice?_

_Os irmãos olharam para Kagome e riram._

_- É claro que sim!- Saki foi quem respondeu. Porém, quando as__verdadeiras__inscrições aparecem, a que está nesta página desaparecerá até as outras fizerem o mesmo._

_- E qual é o tempo de duração?- Kagome perguntou, pegando o número que Megume havia anotado em sua letra caprichosa._

_- Creio que seja em cerca de meia hora.- Megume respondeu, passando os dedos brancos por seu cabelo.- Mas o tempo, de acordo com a magia utilizada, varia. Por exemplo, uma pessoa comum como a senhorita Kagome pode ser de dez a vinte minutos. Já sacerdotisas podem levar cerca de duas horas, dependendo do nível do poder espiritual._

"_Eu não sou uma pessoa comum, Megume..." _A menina pensou, sentindo o coração vibrar com a energia e o poder recém despertados, felizes por serem reconhecidos por sua _sacerdotisa_. "_É por isso que peço a você, livro... Por favor_, _ajude-me! Ajude o InuYasha..."_

Assim, quase que inconscientemente, ela simplesmente abriu os olhos e exclamou em alto e bom som:

— _Revelare!_

Imediatamente, a inscrição e o número da página desapareceram. Em seu lugar, linhas e mais linhas de magias e feitiços apareceram diante de seus olhos deslumbrados. A sua frente, InuYasha observava a tudo aquilo com a boca muito aberta.

Kagome riu.

— Feche a boca, InuYasha, ou vai cair baba.

O rapaz chacoalhou a cabeça, ainda incrédulo, mas fechou a boca. Kagome acreditava que aquilo fosse um bom sinal...

Fechou o livro e o abriu novamente para que pudesse ver o índice. Escorregando o dedo indicador pelas páginas amareladas e ásperas do exemplar, ela, finalmente, encontrou o que procurava:

_Magia Para Tornar O Imaterial em Matéria_

Seus olhos arderam de emoção. Olhou para InuYasha, que lia os itens do índice por cima de seu ombro e que franzira o cenho assim que vira o que Kagome estava apontando. Ele voltou seu rosto em sua direção, um pequeno brilho de esperança, mesclado com confusão e medo tomando conta de seu olhar.

— Kagome... Será que isso...?

— Se você estiver disposto a tentar...

— Sim. — Ele meneou com a cabeça. — Eu estou. Eu... — Ele sorriu docemente. — Eu confio em você, Kagome, acima de qualquer coisa.

Ele soube, naquele momento, que ela estava segurando as lágrimas. Mesmo assim, ela não deixava de sorrir. Se aquele feitiço, magia, ou o que quer que fosse, desse certo... Se o corpo imaterial de InuYasha realmente pudesse se tornar material... Isso significaria que eles poderiam ficar juntos. Juntos, sem se preocupar com o amor impossível que ambos partilhavam; juntos, sem a culpa e o rancor que os acompanharia por causa do pai de Kagome. Juntos... Somente juntos.

Kagome folheou o livro até a página indicada no índice, calmamente, mas com o coração querendo apostar uma corrida em seu peito. Começou a ler a magia. Embora não soubesse de que língua se tratava, parecia que seus olhos e cérebro se ajustaram a ela, possibilitando sua leitura de forma adequada, sem tropeços em palavras ou qualquer contratempo.

Estava prestes a iniciar a leitura em voz alta, as mãos tremendo, a respiração descompassada... Quando InuYasha a interrompeu.

— Espere, Kagome. — Ele deu um passo hesitante em sua direção, estendendo levemente sua mão, como se buscasse as da garota. Mesmo assim, um pequeno sorriso permanecia em seus lábios. — Eu... Antes, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Então, simplesmente, puxou-a para perto de si, capturou-a entre seus braços e, lentamente, levantou sua cabeça segurando-a pelo queixo. Sem pressa alguma, seus lábios se encontraram em um pequeno beijo que misturava os diversos sentimentos presentes naquele escritório. A esperança, o amor que sentiam... Tudo estava ali.

Separaram-se instantes depois, ambos com sorrisos rasgando os rostos. Kagome deu dois passos para trás, respirou profundamente e, fechando os olhos, recitou:

— _Você — _Ela começou, naquela língua que ela não conhecia, mas que compreendia, de alguma forma. — _Você, ser feito a partir do éter que rodeia a todos os seres viventes e não viventes... Você, cujo espírito desligou-se do corpo por meio das adversidades da vida... Tome aquilo que faz de mim sua mestra. Com minha permissão, retire o que necessita para tornar-se matéria. Fugere!_

Sua visão começou a embaçar... A única coisa que pôde distinguir, antes de perder os sentidos, foi seu brilho róseo — seu _poder espiritual _— partindo de seu corpo para penetrar diretamente em InuYasha. Então, viu-o caindo a alguns metros de distância de si.

E o nada os engoliu.

Foi Kagome quem despertou primeiro, alguns minutos depois. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir e o escritório parecia girar ao seu redor... No entanto, sentia-se incrivelmente bem. Quer dizer, até distinguir o corpo inerte de um garoto com longos cabelos cor de chocolate estatelado há alguns passos de distância de onde ela se localizava.

_Corpo._

Não. Não podia ser...

Levantou-se em um rompante, aproximando-se, cautelosamente, de InuYasha.

_Corpo_, era o que sua mente gritava para si.

— InuYasha... — Seus olhos começaram a arder de lágrimas de felicidade. De forma lenta, aproximou sua mão do braço do garoto, podendo sentir, através da roupa que ele usava, a carne, os músculos e até um pouco de seus ossos. Ali, na ponta de seus dedos, o batimento cardíaco de InuYasha se fazia presente. — Ah, meu Deus... Eu consegui! — Ela exclamou, não sabendo o que fazer com a imensa felicidade que sentia se apossando, cada vez mais, de si. — Nós conseguimos, InuYasha!

Os olhos dele se mexeram levemente e, em poucos segundos, ela pôde, finalmente, vislumbrar o quanto aqueles olhos violetas brilhavam. Seu coração não poderia desacelerar por nada neste mundo...!

A menos que...

— Kikyou... É você...?

_Continua no Epílogo..._

* * *

_. . ._

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Eu realmente, realmente, fiz isso, certo? Eu, finalmente, escrevi o último capítulo de My Phantom, não escrevi? Mas, então, por que será que não estou sentindo aquela sensação de término, de conclusão de algo que durou quase seis anos para ser finalizado? Será que é porque ainda tem o epílogo pela frente...?

Bom, vamos parar com os questionamentos filosóficos desta pseudo-autora que lhes escreve.

E vamos nos ater ao _quanto _vocês devem estar querendo me matar neste exato momento, certo? :B

Quero dizer, _Kikyou_? De onde essa mulherzinha surgiu, de novo, meu Deus? AHÁA! Vocês achavam que o papel dela na Fic que já havia terminado, não? Mas, não, a Reky-chan é malvada e fez com que ela aparecesse novamente, mesmo sabendo das diversas ameaças de morte que, sem dúvida, receberia após isso... ;D

E, só para não deixar o costume: sim, foi _extremamente _difícil escrever este capítulo. Demorei mais do que o previsto para a inspiração chegar, tanto que passou o fim do ano sem que ela terminasse... Mas, pelo menos, não foram _anos _que se passaram desde a última atualização, não é? Hahaha.

Admito que não estou inteiramente satisfeita com o modo como escrevi o capítulo, mas a vontade de publicá-lo logo é quase incontrolável. Espero que me perdoem por isso!

Ah, quase já ia me esquecendo: a língua "estranha" que Kagome começa a ler no livro é, nada mais, nada menos, do que nosso bom e velho _latim_! Eu traduzi essas palavras, bem porcamente, através do Google Translate... Vocês já conhecem a fama do querido, então, por favor, caso haja algum erro, mandem review para que eu possa corrigir, por favor!

_Revelare: _revele.

_Fugere: _voe.

Comentários sobre o capítulo: finalmente, descobrimos o por que de Kagome e InuYasha poderem ter essa relação estranha deles! E também descobrimos que o papai do mal está na ativa de novo... O que será que Kagome fará? As respostas virão no epílogo? Veremos!

E, quanto às reviews: foram quatro (na verdade, foram cinco, mas a Tay mandou duas, olha que fofa! (: ). Sinceramente, eu esperava mais, mas as que vocês mandaram para mim foram lindas demais e eu as amei muito! De verdade (':

Mas ainda quero mais reviews depois deste último capítulo, MUAHAHA.

**Agome chan: ***abraça beeeem apertado* AAAH, MUITO OBRIGADA! *-* Sim, Naraku-do-mal é papai da Kagome-chan! :o Tadinha, sofreu todos esses anos na mão desse sádico... Tsc, tsc... Como deu para ver, ele ficou um tanto afastado de Kagome, no início deste capítulo... Mas depois, voltou a conversar "normalmente" com ela ^^ Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também (: E prepare-se para o prólogo, porque ele vai ser... Bom, você verá! Hahaha. Beijoos!

**S-chan: **Nem eu, quando atualizo, acredito! HAHAHA. Normalmente, demoro tanto para atualizar que é como se eu estivesse em trabalho de parto toda vez que escrevo um capítulo novo! Como você acompanha a Fic desde 2006, creio que você tenha uma noção de como eu tenho sofrido desde então, hahah. Mas nada de que eu me arrependa, muito pelo contrário (: Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Tay: **Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando dela! ^^ Espero, sinceramente, que tenha gostado deste capítulo também (: E quanto à Hana-chan e ao Megume... Eles reapareceram brevemente em um _flashback _neste capítulo! ^^ Eu também amooo Furuba! Um dos melhores mangás que eu já li, sem dúvidas! Aprendi muito com todos os personagens! Beijos!

**Lady Kah: **Own, muito obrigada pelo elogio! *-* É sempre bom saber que há pessoas que começaram a acompanhá-la depois de todos esses anos que ela está no ar! Isso sempre me faz ficar mais motivada para atualizá-la, para tentar satisfazer tanto os novos leitores quanto os "antigos"! Hahaha. Que pena que você demorará a voltar a ler Fics... Mas espero que, quanto termine de ler esta, por favor, mande uma reviewzinha sobre o que achou, certo? ^^ Até a próxima! Beijoos!

Bom, pessoal, acho que, por enquanto é isso! (: Terça-feira minha vida universitária, finalmente, começará, então, não tenho uma previsão sobre quando o epílogo dará as caras por aqui. Felizmente, como eu já havia dito antes, ele já está escrito, só preciso ajeitar umas coisinhas que não gostei muito nele e esperar um tempinho para ver se a quantidade de reviews me satisfaz! Hahaha. Brincadeira... Mas, falando sério agora, acredito que, dentro de um mês, no máximo, o epílogo estará aqui, a um clique de distância.

Então, é isso.

Beijos a todas!

Reky-chan.

**Início: **12/02/2012 à 01:00.

**Término: **12/02/2012 às 20:50.


	10. Gone: Embora

**Respire fundo... Solte. Respire fundo... Solte. Prossiga assim até terminar este capítulo, Reky-chan.**

**Sim, eu vou tentar!**

**Por isso, boa leitura e, preparem-se! Cenas de apertar o coração a seguir!**

* * *

_**É a última vez que direi: InuYasha não me pertence. Ele é inteiramente da Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**_

* * *

—

My Phantom  
_By Reky_

_Você sabe que eu o amo tanto  
Te amo o suficiente para deixá-lo ir_

_(Already Gone - Kelly Clarkson)_

* * *

—

InuYasha acordara cedo naquele dia, foi o que Kagome percebeu ao descer as escadas e encontrar o desjejum em cima da mesa. Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios — bom, pelo menos, ele se recordara dela.

Depois de mais um dia sem dormir, Kagome ainda não sentia sono. Estava com o corpo exausto, é claro, após quatro dias sem tirar um cochilo sequer, mas o cansaço não parecia ser o suficiente para ferrá-la no mundo de Hipnos, o deus grego da sonolência.

Também não sentia fome, razão pela qual guardou tudo o que InuYasha deixara em cima da mesa para ela, inclusive um café já gelado e um saco de pães já murchos.

Assim, simplesmente tomou seu rumo em direção à sala. E ali ficou. Em pé, os olhos vagos observando atentamente, mas sem realmente _ver_, tudo o que a rodeava. Os sofás, a televisão, o tapete... E o vazio, acompanhado sempre do impenetrável silêncio.

Silêncio esse que preenchia cada espaço daquela casa desde quatro dias antes.

Kagome subiu as escadas, sentindo os olhos arderem, mas todas as lágrimas já haviam sido derramadas. Ela estava vazia, bem como a casa, em breve, também ficaria. Delicadamente, passava a ponta de seus dedos sobre a superfície de cada parede que surgia a sua frente, de cada maçaneta, da textura do corrimão — como se quisesse se recordar de cada detalhe daquela casa.

Seguiu até seu quarto, onde uma média mala de mão a esperava. Vestiu o agasalho que estava separado em cima de sua cama, colocou um chapéu e pegou a bagagem, voltando pelo caminho que acabara de fazer. A um passo de descer as escadas, hesitou. Seus pés a conduziram, sem que percebesse, até _aquela porta_. A porta que se mantivera fechada desde que conhecera InuYasha e o acusara de ser um espírito.

O quarto dos espelhos.

Ela entrou. Seus olhos sem vida estavam fechados. Não queria se olhar nos espelhos, mas, então, por que fora parar justamente ali? Relutante, abriu um dos olhos. E ofegou.

Quem era a menina frágil, pálida, fraca e com imensos semicírculos roxos debaixo dos olhos? Cabelos opacos e oleosos, olhos irreconhecíveis, os ossos da maçã do rosto já querendo aparecer.

_Está vendo, InuYasha? Olhe só o que você fez comigo..._

_Não. Não _pense _nesse nome...!_

Ela não queria mais ver.

—

* * *

_Vá logo, Kagome... Ele já está voltando!_

_Por quê? Por que meus malditos pés não se movem?_

Há apenas alguns metros, duas figuras se aproximavam. Estavam abraçadas e o som de risos pareciam tiros nos ouvidos de Kagome. O garoto segurava um guarda-chuva, enquanto a garota que o acompanhava enlaçava seus braços ao dele, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Kikyou parecia mais feliz do que nunca.

Bem como InuYasha.

_Ande. Apresse-se, Kagome!_

O relógio de pulso apitou. Quinze minutos para o ônibus partir. Kagome apertou a alça da mala, mordiscando, insegura, o lábio inferior. E agora, ela deveria partir?

_É claro que sim! _Kagome balançou a cabeça, retirando os pensamentos hesitantes de sua mente. _Você sabe muito bem porque decidiu fazer isso, Kagome._

Os olhos vermelhos apareceram em sua mente, logo sendo substituídos pelo som de uma nova risada. Estavam cada vez mais próximos. Era agora ou nunca.

Ela abaixou a aba de seu chapéu, levantou a gola de seu agasalho e, com passos firmes, distanciou-se de seu lar.

—

* * *

InuYasha ria. Ele _ria_, meu Deus! Ele sentia aquele estranho formigamento no estômago, o som subindo por sua garganta, as cordas vocais vibrando e a língua remexendo-se em sua boca!

Ele estava _vivo_!

E o mais importante: estava com Kikyou.

Trouxe-a para mais perto de seu corpo, gostando de sentir o calor da pele dela próximo de si. Estavam tão perto de casa! Quem sabe, aquele calor poderia ser compartilhado da melhor forma possível...

Ele soltou uma risadinha nasalada, mal percebendo uma pessoa completamente encoberta passar por si.

Naquele momento, tudo o que importava para InuYasha, era Kikyou. Kikyou e todo o amor que ele sentia por ela e que, durante os meses em que estivera morto, fora completamente reprimido e substituído por...

Olhos bem abertos.

InuYasha virou-se, observando a figura que passara por eles atravessar a rua de baixo. Arqueou a sobrancelha. Por algum motivo, aquele corpinho mirrado lhe parecia familiar.

Seria...?

_Não, _ele pensou, dando de ombros. _Kagome deve estar em casa, trancada no quarto como nos últimos dias. _Então, franziu o cenho. _Será que ela se alimentou?_

Quando entraram, Kikyou foi direto para a cozinha para preparar um chá com leite, porque _hoje o frio está terrivelmente intenso!_

Mas ela não percebeu o silêncio sepulcral que a casa se encontrava.

— Kagome...?

E InuYasha correu. Subiu como um relâmpago os degraus da escada, virou em direção ao quarto de Kagome e o encontrou exatamente como, bem no fundo de seu coração, esperava encontra-lo. Vazio.

No espelho da penteadeira de Kagome, havia uma pequena nota com a delicada e trêmula caligrafia da garota.

_Meu querido InuYasha,_

_Preciso ir. Você sabe que sim._

_E você sabe o por quê. _

_Desculpe por ser um incômodo e muito, muito obrigada por ter me amado. Mesmo que por poucos dias, mesmo que tenha acabado... Fui feliz._

_Para sempre,_

_Kagome._

Kagome não estava mais com ele.

E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Ele a havia perdido.

Para sempre.

**Fim.**

—

* * *

**Ou não?**

—

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

MUAHAHA.

**(Este é o momento em que vocês jogam pedras, tomates, televisões e seus irmãos em cima de mim)**

Não, esse 'ou não?' não está aí por acaso! Sim, _pode ser_ que My Phantom tenha uma continuação... Isso se vocês pedirem _muuuuito_ e _com jeitinho_! *-* Hahaha.

Sim, eu sei que este epílogo ficou uma bela de uma porcaria, mas é isso mesmo :B Kagome realmente foi embora, tanto para não atrapalhar InuYasha em sua nova vida com Kikyou (que, à propósito, não falou neste capítulo por consideração à memória da Kagome, hahah) e para protegê-lo do papai-do-mal :'(

Triste, não?

E, sim, InuYasha está completamente _in love _pela senhorita Barro, mas ainda se importa HORRORES com a Kagome, como puderam ver. Afinal, foi ela que o trouxe de volta à vida, certo? Haha.

EEEE, BOM: CHEGAMOS ÀS 90 REVIEWS! *-* WEEEEE! Muito obrigada, meninas lindas do meu coração! Obrigada pelo apoio por todos esses anos a quem lê a Fic desde que ela começou, nos primórdios da história, láaaaa em 2006! Muitíssimo obrigada, também, a todas que começaram a lê-la há pouco tempo ou que começaram a lê-la somente agora que o último capítulo foi postado! Obrigada a quem comentou, a quem indicou e a quem apenas leu (mesmo que, internamente, eu esteja me perguntando: Y U NO REVIEW? Hahaha)

Como eu já disse anteriormente, comecei a escrever My Phantom quando eu tinha apenas onze aninhos, quando estava na sexta SÉRIE (bom ressaltar, hahah) e ter a oportunidade de vê-la crescendo durante esses longos, porém muito proveitosos, seis anos de história foi uma experiência incrível! Cada emoção com cada capítulo escrito, com cada review lida — foram experiências ÚNICAS na minha vida e estarão para sempre guardadas bem aqui no meu coração!

Bom, deixando de lado o discurso meloso de despedida da autora (enxuga as lágrimas), vamos às reviews!

**Hinata Higurashi: **Leitora nova *-* Amo leitoras novas! Haha. Chorando, menina? Bom, desculpe-me por dizer isso, mas era essa intenção . Que bom que consegui, hahah. De novo, sorry :x Naraku sempre dá medo, independente se é em Fics ou no próprio anime/mangá! Haha. De verdade, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! *-* Muito obrigada pelos elogios, viu? BEEEEIJOS.

**Nane-chan3: **Boom, o que importa é que você voltou a acompanhar e, MELHOR AINDA, deixou review *-* Muito obrigada! É, você acertou... Todo o amor dele tá aí de volta! AARGH, Inu no Baka-chan . Hahah. Espero que você tenha gostado! BEEEIJOS (:

**Agome chan: **OEEE! Desculpa! . Espero que você tenha gostad- (foge de um sapato voador). Ah. Certo. Desculpa mesmooo! Obrigada pela review *-* BEEEEIJOS!

**Juliana Taisho Gomes: **Own, outra leitora nova *-* Céeus, fico TÃO feliz que você tenha lido todos esses capítulos nesse espaço de tempo! Sério mesmo, muito obrigada! (': Pois é, as demoras sempre acontecem, mas também sempre há um motivo maior por trás delas (seja um bloqueio MASTER mental ou castigo ou avó doente... Haha). Fico muito feliz por você não ter se arrependido de ter lido MP! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e, pode deixar, vou falar pros irmãos Hanajima que você gostou deles ;D Desculpe-me pelo final não ser (exatamente) feliz! :B BEEEEIJOS!

**: **É, InuYasha partindo corações desde, bom... Você sabe. Hahaha. Obrigada pela review! ^^ BEEEIJOS

—

* * *

**Boom, só para ir adiantando: **SE houver acontinuação de My Phantom, ela não sairá tão cedo assim :/ Antes de postá-la, gostaria de escrever pelo menos metade dos capítulos e ir me organizando melhor, principalmente agora que a faculdade começou. Mas, de qualquer forma, fiquem atentas... Caso a Fic apareça por aí, lembrem-se deste nome: **Being Human**! (:

De novo, muito obrigada a todas vocês!

Beijos e mais beijos,

Reky.

**Início: **08/03/2012 às 20:00.

**Término: **08/03/2012 às 22:25.

PS.: Feliz Dia das Mulheres!


	11. AVISO: Continuação

**Aviso  
Continuação de MP está no ar! :D**

**Olá, meninas lindas do meu coração!**

**Há quanto tempo! Tudo bom com vocês?**

**Bom, este aviso aqui não é nada demais... É só para dizer àquelas que queriam me matar com esse fim que elas já podem ficar um pouco mais aliviadas, pois a continuação de My Phantom, **Being Human**, já foi postada aqui no FanFiction! (: SIIIIIM, finalmente vocês saberão o que aconteceu com o InuYasha e Kagome depois que ela resolveu partir...**

**Aqui vai a sinopse, para atiçar um pouquinho a curiosidade de vocês:**

Há um ano, Kagome se foi. InuYasha segue sua vida após a morte (literalmente), como qualquer ser humano. Está de casamento marcado com a mulher de sua vida e tem um emprego com cargo de chefia garantido em pouco tempo. Entretanto, ele não possui uma coisa: controle. E ele precisará da ajuda da mulher de sua morte para permanecer humano. Mas onde ela está?

**Uuuhm, o que será que isso quer dizer?! MUAHAHA. Leiam para saber! E, de preferência, comentem! :D**

**A Fic pode ser acessada pelo meu perfil, é só entrar ali em cima, em Reky, que ela é uma das primeiras 3**

**Muito obrigada pela atenção e por me acompanharem até aqui!**

**Beijos mil,**

**Reky-chan.**


End file.
